Medabots GX
by RafealxPhoenix
Summary: A young boy buys an out of date medabot because he is unwilling to purchase a super expensive medabot like most medafighters. They learn about friendship & face many villians like Phantom X and the return of the Rubber-Robo gang.
1. Robattles

**Medabots - Generation X!**

**And now, the legal: I do not own the rights! I own all characters in my fanfic except the original names from the actual medabots series. Any names and/or personality added to this story are purely coincidental and unintentional. Same goes with the rest of the chapters and stories being added in the future.**

**''LONG AGO, THERE WAS A YOUNG 10 YEAR OLD 4TH GRADER BOY NAMED RAFAEL FELIX. ALL HIS FRIENDS HAD PET ROBOTS CALLED MEDABOTS EXCEPT HIM. MEDABOTS ARE ROBOTS WITH A.I. (artificial intelligence) CAPABILITIES. HIS PARENTS COULD NOT AFFORD A MEDABOT BECAUSE THEY WERE SO EXPENSIVE AT THE TIME. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES RAFAEL ASKED FOR ONE, HIS PARENTS CONTINUE TO SAY NO. THEY WERE TIRED OF HIM ALWAYS ASKING, SO THEY MADE HIM A DEAL: THEY WOULD PAY FOR HALF THE MEDABOT IF HE AGREED TO PAY HIS SHARE. UNFORTUNATLY THE PAYING HALF PART WAS A LIE, BUT RAFAEL NEVER GAVE UP. HE WENT OUT TO FIND SOME JOBS AND SOME CHORES. BUT AFTER 6 MONTHS OF HARD LABOR AND DEDICATION, HE FINALLY MADE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A USED MEDABOT FROM ONE OF THOSE OLD CONVINIENT STORES. BUT HIS PLANS OF PURCHASING A MEDABOT WERE DELAYED DUE TO HIS STRUGGLES AT SCHOOL...''**

During lunch, Rafael (me) and his best friend Justin along with his medabot Prototype, were walking along the playground wondering how they did on their math test.

"That test was so hard!" Justin said. " I don't think medabots could even pass it!"

"You're telling me, if I don't pass it I'll never get a medabot," said Rafael.

"Dude if you don't, all the other kids are going to keep making fun of you."

"I know man, just think of all the humiliation we are going to get."

"We??"

Just then , Pamela his rival and sometimes his friend along with her bot Peppercat were walking along when she just spotted them.

"Well, if it isn't the dweeb patrol?" Pamela smirked.

"Get lost Pamela, we don't need your rude remarks." said Justin.

"I'm surprised you didn't whine like you usually do," replied Pamela. " And Rafael still hasn't bought his medabot yet. Why am I not surprised?"

Justin stood up for him. "Look Pamela, if you're going to make fun of Rafael, then why don't we just settle this..."

"... with a robattle?" finished Pamela. "Sounds good to me. I look forward to kicking your butt again."

"Just because you were the school's champion last year, that doesn't make you the best medafighter anymore!" protested Justin.

"Um, how many times have you and I robattled?" asked Pamela.

"Like 20. So?"

"And how many times have I beaten you?"

"Like 20..." responded Justin with his head looking down.

"Exactly."

"Pamela, back off," warned Rafael.

"Ooh, what's the guy without a medabot going to do?" mocked Pamela.

"You'll see..." replied Rafael, glaring at her.

"C'mon Pam, lets robattle!!" Justin looked eager to get things going.

"Anything to shut you up."

Mr. Referee comes out of no where and gets ready to declare the match.

"Are both sides in agreement?" asked Mr. Referee.

"Yeah!" replied both Pamela and Justin.

"SCREEN CHANGES TO SHOW THE MEDABOT'S STATS."

"Get ready to lose Pamela!" said Justin.

Pam says nothing.

Suddenly the entire school surrounds them.

"Alright medabots, ROBATTLE!!"

"Go Prototype, blaster cannon!" ordered Justin.

"Dodge Peppercat and use your spark attack!!" instructed Pamela.

Peppercat easily dodges the bullets due to her fast speed and sparks Prototype.

Justin's medawatch, "LEGS AND ARMS 60 PERCENT DAMAGE."

"Stay strong Proto! Try attacking her from behind."

"Brace yourself," said Pamela.

Prototype tries to assault Peppercat but she dodges shocks Prototype in the chest, and she kicks Prototype on the side of the head and delivers a final shock.

"Finish it off with your Electric shock attack!" yelled Pamela.

"No!" cried Justin.

Justin's medawatch, "PROTOTYPE 100 DAMAGE FUCNTION CEASED."

Prototype's medal falls out

"And the winner is...Pamela!" declared Mr. Referee.

The entire school starts to cheer

Pamela walks toward Justin as he checks his medabot

"Well make that 21 victories and 0 loses," said Pamela.

Rafael stood up for Justin. "That's it Pamela. When I buy my medabot, I'll avenge Justin and humiliate you in front of all these people."

"That will happen 10 years from now and you still won't even own one," replied Pamela. "You're so poor you can't even afford a stick of bubblegum. What makes you think you can get a medabot?"

"Ooh..." said the crowed of students.

Rafael just glares angrily at Pamela.

''WILL RAFAEL EVER GET A MEDABOT AND WILL HE EVER AVENGE JUSTIN'S DEFEAT AND EMBARASS PAMELA LIKE HE VOWS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – GX!''

Today's status:

Pamela defeats Justin for the 21th time in a row and acquires Prototype's arm. Pamela also disses Rafael in front of the whole school.

More Medabots, More Power!!

I shall create more stories like these as soon as possible. Thanks for reading it!!


	2. Hero by Metabee

**''RAFAEL HAS FINALLY OVERCOME HIS PROBLEMS AT HIS SCHOOL, AND IS NOW READY TO BUY HIS MEDABOT. UNFORTUNATLY, ALL THE MEDABOTS ARE BEING SOLD OUT RESULTING SUMMER VACATION COMMING UP. NOW RAFAEL IS SCREWED. EVERYWHERE HE GOES, ALL MEDABOTS, ALL TYPES, ALL PARTS, ARE BEING BOUGHT EVERYWHERE ALL OVER THE COUNTRY. RAFAEL IS A GOOD KID AND WOULDNT DARE FORCE HIS PARENTS TO BUY HIM A MEDABOT. SO HIS DAD TOLD HIM TO GO AFTER SCHOOL TO THE PAWN SHOP JUST A COUPLE OF BLOCKS FROM HIS SCHOOL TO TALK TO HIS DAD'S FRIEND, MARTIN THE DEALER TO ASK HIM IF HE HAS ANY USED MEDABOTS. AND SO RAFAEL, UNSATISFIED WITH THIS DECISION, SEEING HOW HE DOESN'T HAVE A CHOICE DECIDES TO CHECK THE PLACE OUT.''**

Rafael walks into the dark store, wondering why it's empty if the sign says "OPEN".

"Hello? Anybody in here?" calls Rafael.

"Ah Rafael, I haven't seen you since you were only a baby," said Martin.

Rafael turns around startled by Martin's surprised approach.

"AGHHHHHH!!"

"Whoa, junior calm down! I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry Martin," said Rafael. "I was just startled."

"That's okay. So your father told me about your little problem, you know being the only kid at school unable to afford a super cool medabot?" said Martin chuckling to the other direction.

"So?" says Rafael, looking distraught to the other way.

"And he told you to come see me?" asks Martin. "Well I just might be able to help you."

"For real?!"

"You betcha kid," says Martin. "Now let me see if I have any left..."

**''ABOUT 30 YEARS AGO, KBT MEDABOTS WERE CREATED BUT THEY WERE ONLY OUT FOR A SHORT TIME. THERE WERE TOO MANY ERRORS AND PROBLEMS WITH THEM AND THEY JUST SEEMED UNCOOL TO MEDAFIGHTERS. SO THE MEDABOT CORPARATION DISCONTINUED THEM. ALL KBT MEDABOTS AND THEIR MEDALS WERE DESTROYED AND USED THEIR METAL FOR SPARE PARTS. APPARENTLY, ONE KBT MEDABOT AND ITS MEDAL WERE NEVER DESTROYED...''**

"Sorry kid, looks like I'm out," said Martin as he came back.

"What?! But you have to have at least one medabot left?"

"Sorry."

"Aw man! All the other stores are sold out. And they get their next shipment in 6 months! What will I do then?"

Martin felt bad for the poor boy. He wasn't telling Rafael everything. He did have one medabot left, but there were problems with it. _I feel something from this kid,_ thought Martin. _Maybe I should..._

"Well...I do have one medabot left...," he said uncomfortably.

Rafael looked up. "Huh? Did you say you have one medabot left?"

"Tell you what," Martin said. "I'll give it to you for $150 despite its condition. I can't take anything less than that."

"Deal!"

"Great. I'll be back." A few moments later. "Here it is. It's not much of a masterpiece anymore."

"A KBT medabot?" Rafael asks disgustedly. "Weren't those things discontinued like 20 years ago?"

"30 and yes," Martin corrected him. "It was a sad day for all medabots everywhere. I was there. I was never a fan of them but I still felt bad when they were cremated for scrap metal."

"I can see why...," said Rafael. "Well see ya!!"

"Hey wait!" called Martin. "Don't you want your medabot?"

"You mean that piece of crap? I mean...I'll think about it," said Rafael not trying to sound like a jerk.

"No pressure kid. This thing is only reserved for you. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Martin. I'll tell my dad you said hi."

"Great. See you later champ."

Martin starts to wonder, _I wonder if I should have told him about the problems this medabot had. _

Rafael, as he starts walking back home, starts to talk to himself.

"Why would me of all people buy _that _junk?" Rafael asks himself. "If I went to school with that thing, people will start to make even more fun of me. Heck, if teachers saw me with it, they would probably give me an A, just because they feel sorry for me. And I can only work so hard to maintain my D average. Oh well, at least I'll never have to look at that thing again."

**''AS RAFAEL STARTS WALKING HOME, HE SPOTS AN OLD WARE HOUSE BY THE OLD BRIDGE ABOVE THE RIVER.''**

"An old house? Eh, not my problem."

He suddenly spots a glistening sparkle at the corner of his eye.

"What's that by the window?"

He enters the old ware house and sees nothing but a desk and an old rusty key.

"I'm guessing this key unlocks this drawer...?" He picks up the old key and puts it in the key hole.

The key unlocks it and Rafael opens the squeaky drawer. To his surprise he found something amazing.

"No way!" Rafael exclaimed. "A medal! A KBT medal? What are the odds?"

Just then, he sees a note attached to the medal and he reads it out loud: _Only the chosen medafighter is worthy for a medal with this kind of power._

"Worthy huh? Well I guess I'm worthy. If I wasn't I never would have found this place would I?"

And like that he took the old medal with him and didn't tell anyone about the medal or the old house. He never even came back. A week later, the house was destroyed by a couple of kids playing with a model rocket which made the house burn down.

**''AT HOME, RAFAEL'S DAD ASKED HIM HOW IT WENT AT THE STORE''**

"How did it go at the store?" his dad asked.

"Oh sure dad, it was the most fun I've ever had since I was required to attend your cousin's most boring quincenera just because she never had one when she was 15. And I was the freaking doorman! It was disgraceful," answered Rafael. "Why you make me go there? You know I hate people. I will never forget that stupid Chicana...who made fun of me for my lousy haircut!"

"Oh c'mon," said his dad. "It wasn't that bad. It was sure better than your mother's quincenera. And her date's hairstyle."

"I thought...his hairstyle?"

"He had a 1/2 inch wannabe Mohawk and the rest of his head was shaved."

Rafael looked stuuned. "I rather have that anytime than a bunch of huge bald spots on top of your head!! You know how many months of humiliation I got for that? I felt like committing murder."

"That's how I felt when that punk started dancing with your mother," said his dad. "Anyway didn't you buy a medabot?"

"No. It looked like that old greaser that lives across the street who yells at me just for skating boarding away from his property. He's always like, " U CRAZY PUNK AND UR DRIVING MACHINE!! GET OFF THE SIDEWALK!!"

"DRIVING MACHINE" That guy is crazy! "GET OFF THE SIDEWALK" I'm skating on the street! That guy hasn't/nor been laid since the KBTs were destroyed," said Rafael.

"The KBTs? Oh yes I remember that day. I never owned one so I never really cared," said his dad.

"And get this. The medabot Martin tried to sell me was a KBT! A KBT!!"

"So did you feel close to that medabot when you first saw it?" asks his dad.

"A lot closer than you think," said Rafael.

**''AT SCHOOL, THE SHRIMP GANG WERE HARRASING THE OTHER MEDAFIGHTERS. CRUSHING THEM AND CLAIMING THEIR MEDAPARTS. SO FAR, THEY HAVEN'T LOST SINCE THEY CAME TO HEARD SCHOOL. EVEN PAMELA ROBATTLED THEM INTO SUBMISSION ONLY TO SUFFER THE RATH OF THE SHRIMPS. THE SHRIMPS PEOPLE AND MEDABOTS ARE:**

Joey the leader, and Robo-Emperer. Specialty, Shoots missles.

Harry or grunt 1 and Phoenix. Specialty, Fire Blast.

Skittles or grunt 2 and Rhinorush. Specialty, shooting.

These boys were out of control...

**''ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL, RAFAEL AND JUSTIN WERE HAGING OUT WHILE JUSTIN WAS SHOWING RAFAEL HIS UNCLE'S RARE MEDALS.''**

"See these medals?" asks Justin. "These are from over 100 years ago! Who knows what rare powers these medals hold!"

"Yes, I wouldn't dream of having one," said Rafael, not interested at all.

One of Rafael and Justin's friends Eduardo just came running with some news.

"You're missing some awesome robattles," said Eduardo. "C'mon!"

"Lets go Rafi."

"Nah, I'm gonna stay. You guys go ahead."

"Okay, we'll see you later," said Justin.

They walk off.

Rafael sighs and then takes out the medal he found and starts to look at it.

"Is there something wrong Rafael?" asks his teacher.

"Oh hey Ms. Georges."

She sits on the floor with him.

"Are you still upset about not having a medabot?" she asks him.

"You don't understand," said Rafael. "I need a medabot to make my life meaningful."

"Well, I for one wouldn't ever want a medabot. Those things are so tacky."

"You're an adult. You're so not supposed to have fun nor enjoy life."

Ms. Georges looks embarrassed.

Just then, a delivery man came up to them with a big package.

"Delivery for Maria, Georges," says the delivery guy.

" Yes, it's finally here."

She signs that paper thingy.

"Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you. Have a good day," says Ms. Georges.

"Don't tell me what to do," says the delivery guy.

Ms. Georges just looks at him surprisingly. "Well!"

The delivery guy just walks away mumbling something angrily.

"Lets go in the class room and open it up."

"What is it?" asks Rafael.

She doesn't answer his question. "OMG she looks beautiful!" exclaimed Ms. Georges.

"She??"

"My new medabot Femjet! My sister sent it to me from her trip to Europe."

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW STATS''

Femjet, Specialty, High Speed Flying

Rafael just stares astonishingly at Ms. Georges as she holds up her tinpet.

Ms. Georges notices Rafael's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't believe it," answers Rafael. "You were just saying how stupid and lame medabots were and here you are, standing admiring the medabot you just received. That's so hypocritical of you Ms. Georges."

"Oh..." Ms. Georges realizes. "Well...I...uh...see you after recess!"

And like that she just pushes him out of the class.

"Oh great. More lies!" Rafael exclaims. "Who am I supposed to look up to? My mom's useless, my dad's a goof, my teacher lies, my life is so screwed up and disorganized!"

Eduardo just comes up running to him

"Dude! You have to come with me, fast!"

"What's going on now?" asks Rafael, annoyed.

"Justin's in trouble!"

"Again?" asks Rafael, annoyed.

"Yeah. Apparently he was bragging a bit too much and the Shrimps' heard him and they took his uncle's box of rare medals! Right now Justin is robattling them to reclaim his medals and if he doesn't win, he may never get them back! Joey says he's even planning to sell them for big cash! Maybe on ebay!" said Eduardo.

"If those were my medals I would do the same thing."

"Dude!"

"Okay! We have to hurry before it's too late."

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**"IT'S TOO LATE''**

As the boys run to the playground, they make it in time to see Justin lose the match.

"Robo-Emperer, finish it off with your special ability!" ordered Joey.

Robo-Emperer's missiles go everywhere and Prototype couldn't dodge fast enough.

Prototype explodes and it's medal goes soaring up in the sky.

"Function ceased! And the Shrimp boys win again!!" Mr. Referee declares.

"I guess these medals are ours! Boys, after school were selling these on ebay."

"I was right!" said Eduardo. "I can't believe it! For once, I was actually right!"

"No!" cried Justin. "I promised my GRANDPA I'd take care of them. He spent his entire life collecting them and now, he'll be disappointed! I'M SORRY GRANDPA! I'M SO SORRY!!"

Justin begins to cry as all the kids begin to feel sorry for him.

Rafael was so mad he couldn't control his anger anymore.

"SHRIMPS!! You guys have gone too far! Harassing and humiliating people just because your sick addiction is bigger than your will for robattling for honor!!"

"Hey kid, you better watch yourself," warned Joey. "Do you not know who we are?"

"Yeah, you guys are just jerks who couldn't make any friends if you showed more respect to people."

"Joey and Harry are my buds, isn't that any proof for you?" Skittles shot back.

"Okay, that's just a cheap shot!"

"Are you going to robattle or just talk small?" asked Joey. "C'mon! Bring out your medabot!"

"Um...yeah about that...!"

"Hey wait. You're the kid that doesn't even have one! You're cheapy the cheapskate!" Joey burted laughing.

The shrimps begin to laugh and they soon got the entire school joining them.

Rafael has never been humiliated this bad in his entire life. As he clutches the medal in his pocket, he realizes what he should have done yesterday.

"OH THAT'S IT!!" cried Rafael.

Rafael has had enough of this personal punishment and runs away which causes the whole school to laugh harder. Rafael grabbed his backpack and his skateboard and puts on his big helmet, knee pads, elbow pads. Pamela just walking back from the girl's restroom wiping her tears, Rafael passes her.

"Rafael!" she calls. "Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to go buy a medabot!" Rafael stops to answer.

"Now? You can't just ditch school! You'll get expelled."

"I know, but I'm gonna do it anyway."

And with that, he just skates off.

"Okay, he's lost it," said Pamela. "Sometimes I just don't understand that boy."

Rafael skates toward the front gate as his principal and one the student council teachers spot him.

"Young man! You are not allowed to leave this campus from hours of 8:00am to 3:00 pm without the proper authorization," said Dr. Ong, the principal. "You get back here right now! Someone should put you in a cell and throw away the key."

Rafael stops to counter. "Someone should put you in a box floating down a river with sharp rocks at the bottom! Try to imagine where that will lead you."

"You despicable child!" cried Dr. Ong. "I'm going to call your parents!"

"Yeah? Well you can just kiss my ***!"

After that, he just skates away.

Dr. Ong looked offended. "Did he just tell me to 'kiss his butt'?" she asked.

"I think he just did," said Ms. Brown, a student counselor teacher.

"Ah, I'll punish him some other time. He's not worth it. Now get my ointment Brown! And make it snappy!" ordered Dr. Ong.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'd wish you just die already you Chinese/Japanese/Vietnamese lady..."(not being racist)

"What's that?!" shot Dr. Ong.

"Uh, nothing. I LOVE YOU!"

" ...Yeah. Just rub my ointment!"

Ms. Brown whispering to herself, "Please kill me!"

**''AS RAFAEL RUNS TO THE PAWN SHOP, HE MANAGES NOT TO GET RUN OVER BY 3 CARS, RUNS TWO RED LIGHTS, AND SMASHES HIS BOARD IN HALF. BUT HE MANAGES TO GET TO THE STORE IN ONE PIECE.''**

"Rafael?" Martin looks surprised to see him. "I thought you'd be in school."

"Never mind that!" said Rafael catching his breath. "I'll take it."

"What?"

"That medabot! I'll buy that medabot!"

"You mean 'that piece of crap'?" asked Martin.

"Ex--you actually heard that?" asked Rafael a bit embarassed.

"Duh! I'm not THAT old," commented Martin.

"Look can I just buy the KBT medabot now?" Rafael sounded desperate. "I have my money."

"Be right back."

A few moments later, Martin returns with the old KBT medabot. The medabot was dirty and had a few minor scratches, the box was all torn and covered in tape, and Martin gave Rafael a spare tinpet that had some lose joints but could still manage the parts.

Rafael slammed $150 on the counter. He then starts opening the box and begins blowing the dust away. He was also checking it out. "Man it looked newer in the box."

"Now I assume you know how to construct your medabot...?" Martin started.

"Yeah, yeah I've seen my friends do it," replied Rafael. "I know just what to do."

In less than 2 minutes Rafael has finished building his medabot.

"Wow what a wiz," commented Martin. "The most it ever took me was 10 minutes."

Rafael sniffs happily. "He looks beautiful!...and kind of weird looking."

"Here's your medawatch," Martin said handing him an old white medawatch.

"Thanks."

"That will be an extra 20 dollars," said Martin.

"What?!"

"Hey, I'm a business man," he said. "I have to make money someway."

"Fine, here's your 20 bucks," he mutters annoyed as he self pities himself.

"All you need is a medal," said Martin. "It's the most important element of a medabot. I would give you one but unfortunately I don't have any so I'm afraid it's just going to be useless for the moment. You're just going to have to wait until some one else sells a medal. So you can just leave your medabot here with me for the mean time."

"No that's okay. I have a medal."

"What?!" asked Martin. "Already? Where on earth did you get it?"

Rafael has no time to answer. "See ya!" He starts running back to school.

Martin baby kicks the empty medabot. "He must have gotten the medal I left behind in that old ware house when I was a kid. And if that note is correct, only a worthy medafighter deserves its power. And I have a feeling he is the one."

**''RAFAEL HAS RETURNED TO SCHOOL JUST BEFORE RECESS WAS OVER.''**

"Hahahahaha this is like taking candy from a baby!" said Joey.

"Make that babies!" corrected Skittles.

The Shrimps begin to laugh.

"Hey Shrimps!"

"Huh?"

"It's time to robattle!" yelled Rafael. "You against me!"

All the students gasp.

"You're kidding right?" asked Joey.

"No," said Rafael. "So do you accept?"

"Sure. But we always wager something on the line!" said Joey.

"Fine," said Rafael. "If I win, then you have to return the rare medals to Justin and reverse all the damage you guys have created. That includes returning all the medabots, medaparts, and everything you've taken from people."

"But if we win,...you have to forfeit your medabot to us!" said Harry.

"Don't do it Rafael! It's not worth it!" called Pamela.

"Yeah, I'll be okay man!" said Justin. "Back out while you still can!"

"Yeah Raf, back off before we put you to shame!" mocked Joey.

"No, I don't care," said Rafael. "I still have a refund on this. Okay, I'm a man of my word and we shall robattle and I shall win this match!"

"Very well then. If you really want to lose, then allow us to help you!" said Joey.

Grunt 1 & 2, "Yeah!"

"So are both sides in agreement?" asked Mr. Referee.

"We are!"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, ready? Robattle!!"

Rafael straps on his medawatch. He mumbles angrily to himself. "I can't believe I paid 20 dollars for this! Oh, transport--METAL-BEETLE!"

The medawatch is transporting Metal-Beetle.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Metal-Beetle Specialty, Seeker Missiles.

"Whoa! What is that? I've never seen a medabot like that!" exclaimed all the students.

"What kind of medabot is that?" asked Joey.

"A KBT medabot," answered Rafael. "The only one of its kind."

"KBT. Hey, Weren't those discontinued 20 years ago?" asked Joey.

"30 and yes," Rafael corrected him. "It was a sad day for medabots everywhere. And now I know not to take a medabot for granted just because it's not new or fancy like other certain ones."

"That's right Rafael!" cheered Pamela. "Show him who the REAL medafighter is!"

"Yeah, you can do it Rafi!" yelled Justin.

The entire school started cheering, "RAFAEL! RAFAEL! RAFAEL! RAFAEL!"

_With all the support of everybody, I think I can do this. I know I can win this match,_ Rafael thought to himself.

"Your cheerleaders won't be enough to win this robattle," said Joey. "Get ready to enter a world of pain!"

Rafael inserts medal into the compartment. "ATTACK METAL-BEETLE!!"

Metal-Beetle doesn't respond. The entire school just stares and waits.

2 MINUTES LATER.

Nothing still happens. Rafael looks like he's ready to drop dead. Theres a cricket noise in the background. The shrimp boys can't believe it either. Finally, Joey cracks and suddenly the entire school does the same. Justin, Pamela, and Eduardo look worried.

"This guy is so cheap his medabot won't even work!" laughed Joey.

The school is still laughing. Metal-Beetle still doesn't move. Now the school is crying with laughter.

"Okay I didn't just stand here to laugh at your embarrassment. C'mon boys let's get him!" ordered Joey. "MEDABOTS ATTACK!"

Phoenix begins roasting Metal-Beetle to ashes, Rhinorush tackles Metal-Beetle to the wall, and Robo-Emperer begins shooting non-stop at him.

"Metal-Beetle!" yelled Rafael. "God why won't it work?"

The school continues to laugh.

_No, this can't be happening. What did I do wrong? He should be moving and fighting those other bots,_ Rafael thought to himself.

"C'mon Robo-Emperer, keep scraping it!"

Rafael's medawatch, "METAL-BEETLE HEAD, ARMS, LEGS 40 PERCENT DAMAGE."

"Hahahahaha! Phoenix, use your fire blast!" yelled Harry.

Rafael's medawatch, "METAL-BEETLE ARMS AND HEAD 40 PERCENT DAMAGE."

_I have let my friends and the whole school down. And now I'm going to lose my medabot!_ Rafael thought to himself.

"Go Rhinorush! Tackle it down like your life depended on it!" ordered Skittles.

Rafael's medawatch, "LEGS 40 PERCENT DAMAGE."

_Darn it! What the heck is the matter with this piece of junk?_ Rafael wondered.

And then he noticed the hatch where Metal-Beetle's medal was open.

"Oh wait a minute, I put the medal the wrong way!" Rafael exclaims. "Let me fix it." He starts to adjust the medal.

"How do you put this thing on?" he asked.

"It's supposed to show the little picture!" called Pamela. "What kind of medafighter are you!?"

"A new one!"

Rafael holds the medal in his hand as he starts checking out the design. "What is this? Some kind of...squirmy, yellow, caterpillar thing...seriously what the hell is that supposed to be? Whatever it is I'll be seeing it in my nightmares."

"Get on with it!" roared Joey.

Rafael inserts the medal properly. "Go Metal-Beetle!!"

Suddenly, the medabot started to glow. And its eyes were light up green.

Everyone gasped.

All of a sudden, Metal-Beetle just stood up and attacked Rhinorush!

Metal-Beetle yelled as he fired Rhinorush.

Skittle's medawatch, "RHINORUSH HEAD 75 PERCENT DAMAGE."

"Tackle, Metal-Beetle!" ordered Rafael.

Metal-Beetle jumps up and kicks Robo-Emperer right on the face.

Joey's medawatch, "ROBO-EMPERER HEAD ARMS LEGS 80 PERCENT DAMAGE."

"Such power," said Pamela.

"Boss, were getting our butts kicked by that out of date medabot!" said Harry.

"Shut up you fool! Okay, I got this. Boys, command your medabots to attack directly at it. Okay medabots, attack all at once!"

"Go, Metal-Beetle!"

Before all three medabots could strike, Metal-Beetle used his lasers to stop the other medabots, and used his rockets to blow the Shrimps' medabots causing their medals to fall out.

"Function ceased! And the winner is Rafael!" declared Mr. Referee.

The whole school starts to cheer for him.

"I did it!" cried Rafael. "I won my first robattle!"

"He did it!" said Justin. "The Shrimp's finally lost! Their undefeated streak is history!"

" I knew he would win," Pamela tells Zeke. "This kid has potential. I can tell he's going to go far as a medafighter."

**"AFTER THE SHRIMP BOYS WERE FORCED TO RETURN EVERYTHING THEY WON AS PART OF THE DEAL, THE PRINCIPAL SUSPENDED THEM FOR ABUSING THEIR POWER WITH THEIR MEDABOTS''**

Rafael showed Ms. Georges his new medabot and she was impressed with his amazing victory. And after school, Rafael, Metal-Beetle, Justin and Pamela were hanging out by the pick up place.

"Man, I OWNED those guys!" bragged Rafael. " You should have seen me out there!"

"Okay man, just calm down," said Justin. "So you won. Big Deal. That doesn't mean you will be able to continue winning all the time."

"It's true," said Pamela. "Even I put up a decent fight against the Shrimps, and yet I still lost. I hardly ever lose."

"I hardly ever lose? Lies! Just wait untill I humiliate the next time I battle you okay?"

"Whatever," said Pamela.

"So," Justin said. "Rafi has finally gotten himself a medabot!"

"Yup, and with me and Metal-Beetle we will be invincible and—"

"Whoa dude!" inturrupted Justin. "That's a mouthful right there. Make his name shorter so you won't have to talk a lot. Besides, Metal-Beetle? LAME!"

"Yeah you're right. How about...um I got it! Meta-Beetle?"

"Nah, it still sounds like his first name."

"Fine, how about, um, Metal-bee, ooh, Meta-Bee?"

"Meta-Bee. I like it," said Pamela.

"Isn't anybody going to ask for my opinion? I mean I am the medabot after all," asked Meta-Bee.

"So?" said Rafael. "I am your leader. Your ruler. Your master!"

"My master?" asked Meta-Bee. "I rather jump off a cliff than take orders from you."

Rafael couldn't believe what he just heard. "What?! Did you just sass me?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here," said Meta-Bee. "People like you are an insult to humanity, so apparently just be yourself!" And Meta-Bee just walks away snickering, "I just OWNED him!"

"So wait a minute," asked Rafael. "I get made fun of for being poor, nearly get ran over today by 3 cars, and spent my money on a medabot that doesn't have any respect for me??

"Yeah pretty much," said Pamela.

Justin pats Rafael on the back. "Wow. I extremely pity you man. If your life wasn't messed up already, you now have to deal with a medabot that's going to insult you everywhere you go! Not to mention ignore your every command."

"Awww man! I want my money back! I want a refund!"

Martin could hear the yells all the way from the school as he was sweeping his shop. "Yup, I should have told him," he chuckled to himself.

''WILL RAFAEL AND META-BEE EVER BOND WITH EACH OTHER AND WILL THEY BOTH HAVE A SUCCESSFUL FUTURE AHEAD OF THEM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots - GX!''

Todays status:

Rafael's first ever robattle leads victorious when Meta-Bee defeats all three of the Shrimps' medabots in a 3-on- 1 handicap match and acquires Robo-Emperer's right arm, Rhinorush's left arm, and Phoenix's legs.

More Medabots, More power!


	3. Revenge Avenged

**''AT SCHOOL, RAFAEL AND META-BEE WERE ARGUING ONCE AGAIN.''**

"Take it back!" protested Rafael.

"Whose gonna make me?" said Meta-Bee.

"I'll give you one guess!" They start to rustle with each other.

"Are those two still arguing?" he asked.

"Yup. I think they were at it for about 10 minutes."

"What were they arguing about?"

"I don't know, something stupid."

"Wow. Do I pity the medafighter, or the medabot?" commented Eduardo.

"You fight like a girl!" said Rafael.

"Well you fight like an old man!"

"You two seriously have issues to work out," said Eduardo. "Might I recommend the school counselor?"

"Might I recommend you get a life?" counters Rafael.

"Touche."

"Have you two heard that the school tournaments are two months away?" asked Justin.

"Two months?" said Rafael & Meta-Bee. "I'm so there!"

"Huh? Hmp!!" said Rafael & Meta-Bee.

"I'm joining. Maybe this time I can win first place..." Justin was imagining his dream moment:

"Prototype, attack!" orders Justin.

Prototype shoots a Stingray and defeats it.

"Function ceased!" declared Mr. Referee. "And the winner is Justin Encines!"

Justin is enjoying the crowd reaction.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Or, you know, retain your title as the last place champion for the past 3 years," said Rafael bursting Justin's bubble.

"Shut up Rafael."

"Anyway if you want to win higher than 10th place Justin, then you might want to get a new medabot," suggested Eduardo.

"But Prototype is my friend!" protested Justin. "I won't abandon him."

"Oh my god, he meant get a different medabot, not another medal!" said Rafael.

"Oh I knew that."

"Sure you did," said Meta-Bee.

**''RAFAEL WAS EATING DINNER AT HOME WITH HIS FAMILY (EXCLUDING META-BEE)''**

"So how was school?" asked his mom.

"It was great! I got a B- on my math test!" said Leslie, his big sister.

"That's nice. You princess?"

"I won 3 robattles in a row."

"I did all the work," commented Meta-Bee.

"I told you what to do!"

"Well we both have something in common, WE BOTH HATE YOU," said Leslie.

"Yeah!" said Meta-Bee high-fiving Leslie."I like her better."

"You arseholes suck!" yelled Rafael.

"Rafael language!" said his dad. "Where does a boy get these kind of words?"

"From Meta-Bee."

"_You?" _ his mom asked Meta-Bee.

"I, uh, well..."

"I trusted you to take care of my son! I won't have you sabotage my family. I'm sending you back!!" she said reaching for him.

"Hey, wait!"

"No mom don't!"

Rafael's mom removes Meta-Bee's medal.

"Mrs...," his eyes shut off.

"Mom! What have you done?"

"I'm sending back this medabot. I don't like it."

"Hey wait a minute! When do you care about my personal health?"

"I don't. But I certainly don't want people knowing my son had a defective medabot with attitude problems. As if you already don't get made fun off."

"Look, I don't either. But that's not fair! I worked really hard, and it all paid off for nothing? It's not the medabot, it's the medal. The medal is the memory. His brain," said Rafael. "Please let me keep him."

"Anything to shut up up," said his mom. "You can keep him, but I don't want that thing ranting around my house. Get another medal or something."

"Deal! I'll even destroy it!"

"I'm gonna miss him," said Leslie.

**''AT NIGHT, RAFAEL SNEAKS INTO HIS PARENTS ROOM, AND TAKES BACK THE MEDAL HIS MOM PUT IN THE DRESSER.''**

Rafael inserts the medal back on Meta-Bee.

"Oh...what happened?" groaned Meta-Bee.

"Shh!! hushed Rafael. "My parents are asleep. I sneaked back your medal. My mother wants me to destroy your medal. She thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"Can't say I disagree."

"Exactly. You have to go."

"What?" cried Meta-Bee. "Dude you can't be serious."

"She wants me to get another medal."

"No way. Unbelievable. What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm supposed to destroy it."

Rafael could see how depressed his medabot looked.

"But I'm not gonna," said Rafael taking pity on the poor medabot.

"What? Are...are you serious?"

"Look, I know we don't always get along but you're all I have."

"Rafael...do you mean that?"

"I won't get rid of you if we promise to work things out," proposed Rafael extending his hand out.

"Okay. Dude. You not destroying me medal is the dominance of a true medafighter. Thanks man," said Meta-Bee shaking Rafael's hand.

"No problem," said Rafael, smiling. "Heck, maybe we can win our first robattle tournament!"

"Yeah! I'm ready to kick the other bots' butts!"

"And we will continue climbing the mountain until we get to the top!"

"Right! Nothing can stop us!"

They were actually getting along. Until the next day they argued once again about politics and get mad at each other and so they decided ignore each other. Meta-Bee stomps off angrily.

"First leadership, then name calling, now politics?" asked Justin. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Oh shut up," said Rafael. "I don't have a problem. That hot head does. Where's he gonna go? Were in school."

"I don't know," said Eduardo. "Let's go play wall ball."

"Okay," said both Justin and Rafael.

Meta-Bee wandered over to the grassland to adore the flowers.

"I need some time alone."

**'' AT SCHOOL, PAMELA WAS TRYING TO REGAIN HER REPUTATION AS THE BEST MEDAFIGHTER IN SCHOOL.''**

"But I'm the best!" protested Pamela. "I've been the best for the past 2 years."

"But you've lost several occasions and never got rematches," countered the student. "Rafael is undefeated."

"That's because he barely started and hasn't robattled long."

"It doesn't matter," said the student. "He beat all 3 of the shrimps in one match a thing you couldn't do."

"Okay. So he beat the undefeated shrimps. Big deal. I still have more skill and experience than him. So clearly I'm the better medafighter."

"Well I guess you'll just have to settle that with a robattle," he suggested.

He leaves.

"So, if it's a fight Rafael wants then its a fight he'll get. I'll show that twerp that he can't have my spot light! I'll embarrass him in front of the whole school during lunch today. C'mon Pepper-Cat, we have some business to deal with."

"Sure boss."

"Stop calling me boss! Call me Pam!"

"Yes boss."

"Argh!"

**''PAMELA GOT A MEGAPHONE AND GATHERED ALL THE STUDENTS.''**

"Can I have your attention?" she said into the megaphone.

Nobody pays attention.

"Hey!!" she screams.

That gets everyones' attention.

"The reason I gathered you all over here is because I want to clear out this controversy," she said. "I know many of you are comparing Rafael to me. You are all amazed at his victory against the shrimps but I won more than 4! Now, I call out Rafael Felix, I propose a robattle! Do you accept or not?"

There's a cricket noise in the background.

Pamela sighs. "Where is he?!"

"He's in the gym with Justin and Eduardo playing wall ball," called a student.

"And his medabot?" she asked.

"I saw it checking out the flowers in that big grass field by Magnet School next to us," said a girl student.

"Who wants to see those idiots humiliated?" she asked.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

"Well then here's the plan..."

**''META-BEE WAS ENJOYING NATURE ALL AROUND.''**

"Wow, this whole area is just so beautiful," he said holding a butterfly on his finger. "I wonder why I never thought of this before?"

He didn't notice two students crept behind him with a net.

"Wow, I wish I could...hey! Whoa, what the?!"

"Hey there little medabot," said student # 1.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Meta-Bee.

"Nothing you should worry about. Boy are you in for a treat," said student # 2.

"A treat?" said Meta-Bee. "This can't be good."

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**''RAFAEL WAS PLAYING WALL BALL AND HE THREW THE BALL AT JUSTIN'S HEAD. PRETTY DAMN HARD (3 times actually)''**

"Ow!"

"Sorry buddy," he apologized.

"I'm sure you are."

"Where's Meta-Bee?" asked Eduardo.

"He's over at the grass field observing nature as we know," replied Rafael.

"What a...well the word that starts with the F," said Eduardo.

"You mean the one that rhymes with 'Tucker'?" asked Justin stupidly.

"No the one that rhymes with 'rag'," said Eduardo.

"Tell me about it," said Rafael.

Just then, a student came running into the gym to deliver the news.

"Rafael! Meta-Bee's been kidnapped!" said the student.

"Kidnapped? By whom?"

"Pamela," said the student.

"Aw man! Let's go!" said Rafael.

**''EVERYONE GOT READY TO PERFORM A "RITUAL".''**

"So, you're the medabot Rafael bought at an antique store?" she asked?

"A pawn shop!" corrected Meta-Bee. "Now let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Pamela. "Rafael must agree to robattle me, or else."

"Or else?"

Pamela grabs the megaphone.

"If Rafael does not come here and accept my challenge in the next 30 seconds, then I will grab this bat and hit Meta-Bee in the back of his head so hard he will malfunction," she declared.

"What?!" cried Meta-Bee. "You can do that!"

"Sure I can," she started counting. "30...29..."

Meta-Bee continues to struggle out of the net.

"18...17...16."

Rafael still doesn't arrive.

"3...2...1. Oops! He hasn't shown. You know what that means."

Pamela grabs the bat.

"You do this, I will hurt you," threatened Meta-Bee.

"That's highly unlikeable considering the fact that you're the damsel in distress," stated Pamela. "It's been nice knowing you...well not really. I'll flush your medal down the toilet later."

"No!"

"Wait!" cries Rafael as he makes it in time.

"Ah, Rafael Felix," said Pamela. "At last you've shown up."

"Don't hurt him," warned Rafael.

"Then come get him," said Pamela.

"Stay back Felix. It's a trap!"

"I don't care. Nobody hurts my medabot and gets away with it. Unless I'm the one doing it."

"What?!" exclaimed Meta-Bee.

Rafael starts climbing the tree and begins to untie the knot. Pamela hits Rafael in the back with the bat causing him to fall but still manages to free Meta-Bee.

Rafael falls hard to the ground.

"Rafael!" Meta-Bee runs to his side.

"Pathetic," scoffs Pamela.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," groans Rafael. "But my back hurts."

"You'll pay for this," yelled Meta-Bee. "This means war!"

"Finally!" cheered Pamela. "At last the battle I've always wanted. Frenemy vs Frenemy. Rich vs Poor. Expert vs Rookie."

Rafael struggling to his feet, chuckling, "Heheheh, I've been looking forward to this as well. 'Member the day I vowed to humiliate you? Time to fulfill that promise."

"Then it's agreed!" cried a voice.

Everyone just looked around wondering who that was. Just out of distance, Mr. Referee appears from one of those Geicko blimps falling in a parachute which gets stuck in the tree Meta-Bee once was.

"Okay, are both sides in agreement?" he asked.

"Yeah!" yelled Rafael and Pam.

"Then I declare this match a submission robattle!" said Mr. Referee. "Whichever medabot falls first, loses. The winner gets a medapart from the loser, for keeps. Medabots, ROBATTLE!!"

"Go Pepper-Cat!"

"Attack Meta-Bee!"

Meta-Bee tries to punch Pepper-Cat but she blocks his punch with her palm and swings Meta-Bee in circles.

"Where does a cat get this kind of strength?! Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!!"

Pepper-Cat swings Meta-Bee onto a building wall.

"Oof!"

Rafael's medawatch, "META-BEE TORSO 20 PERCET DAMAGE."

"Use laser cannon!" directed Rafael.

Pepper-Cat dodges the lasers and sparks Meta-Bee.

"Whoa, ow!"

Rafael's medawatch, "META-BEE HEAD 35 PERCENT FAMAGE."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," replied Meta-Bee. "I'm dizzy and can't think straight."

_Pepper-Cat mostly relies on her speed to manipulate her prey, _Rafael thought to himself._ She keeps her distance well balanced, and her presence well hid. Technically, if I don't think of something quick, Meta-Bee is finished!_

"I go an idea!"

"About time," said Meta-Bee.

"It's a bull match!"

"What?!"

"Listen. When Pepper-Cat comes straight towards you, ram forwards."

"You mean...ram into her?" asked Meta-Bee, shocked.

"Yes, now do it."

"But it's suicide!" protested Meta-Bee.

"You wanna win?" asked Rafael.

"I'm charging straight for her!" cried Meta-Bee.

"What are you doing?" asked Pamela.

Meta-Bee runs straight toward Pepper-Cat. It looks like a double collision until...

"Jump!"

Meta-Bee jumps and flips over and shoots laser cannon on Pepper-Cat's back.

Pamela's meda-watch, "PEPPER-CAT 60 PERCENT DAMAGE TO TORSO."

_Aw!_ thought Pamela to herself_. He thought of a way to turn things around. Oh well, it's still not enough to win this match!_

"Pepper-Cat jump in the sky and assault Meta-Bee!"

"Meta-Bee, seeker missiles--towards ground!"

"You better have insurance," cried Meta-Bee. "Missile launch!"

Meta-Bee blasts himself up towards the sky to meet Pepper-Cat and delivers a punishing punch toward the her face.

"Meow!" cried Pepper-Cat.

Pamela's meda-watch, "PEPPER-CAT, HEAD 40 PERCENT DAMAGE."

"Yeah! One more blast and she's finished," cheered Rafael.

_Not unless I make something of it first, _thought Pamela_._ "Pepper-Cat, time for plan B!"

Pamela grabs the bat, throws it to Pepper-cat and hits Meta-Bee with it right in the face.

"Meta-Bee!" cried Rafael.

Rafael's meda-watch, "META-BEE HEAD 50 PERCENT DAMAGE."

"That's cheating!" claimed Rafael.

"That's against the rules!" protested Justin.

"Why doesn't Mr. Referee do something?" asked Eduardo.

Mr. Referee is distracted sitting in a chair reading a chick magazine trying to paint his finger nails dark green. "Will this make my nails look smaller?"

"What the heck?" asked Justin.

"I should have known," said Rafael disappointed.

"It's not called cheating if you don't get caught!" yelled Pamela.

"Okay, you want to play it that way, fine," said Rafael, calmly. "Justin, Eduardo, grab the hose."

They do as they are told.

"Get the hose ready. And when I say now, turn it on and aim at Pepper-Cat.

Meta-Bee is taking a beating and gets thrown on the floor.

"Okay Meta-Bee, here's the plan. I want you to play hooky."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Focus! Alright, when Pepper-Cat comes toward you, hold your stance. We're going to give this kitty a little bath."

Pepper-Cat jumps and gets ready to spark Meta-Bee.

"Now!"

The boys turn the water and spray Pepper-Cat.

"Pepper-Cat! That's cheating!"

"Hypocrite much? Alright, she's paralyzed for the moment. Meta-Bee, capitalize! Finish it!"

"Hope you enjoyed that show, 'cause you're about to kiss your bot good bye. Missile launch!"

Meta-Bee's missiles blast Pepper-Cat.

Pepper-Cat's medal falls out.

Mr. Referee barely noticed the match was over. "Are my nails done drying? Oh, and the winner is, Meta-Bee."

Rafael and Meta-Bee jump and high five.

"Cheater!" cried Pamela. "You know you couldn't beat me so you had to go and get help!"

"Hey, no one told you to add that bat to the match," said Rafael. "And even if I didn't have help, I still would have defeated you anyway."

While Pamela is whining about her loss, a mysterious figure hiding in the shades of the big tree talks to itself. _He is still developing. He might be the medafighter I am looking for._

''WILL RAFAEL AND THAT MYSTERIOUS FIGURE EVER COME ACROSS EACH OTHER? AND WILL THEY CONTINUE THEIR UNDEFEATED STREAK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – GX!''

Today's status:

Rafael and Meta-Bee defeat Pamela and Pepper-Cat and shame her to public humiliation like they vowed and acquire Pepper-Cat's arm.

More Medabots, More Power!


	4. A 'Little' Windy

**''IT WAS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND THERE WAS A SHADOW LURKING THROUGH THE MUSEUM AS THE TWO DUMB SECURITY COPS DIDN'T NOTICE A BURGLER BREAKING IN.''**

"What time is it Joe?" asked the first cop.

"Exactly 12:00 AM," said the second. "I need a coffee."

He leaves his post.

"Great. Now I'M alone. I'm lonely, tired, and...scared." (whimpers to himself)

"Quit whimpering Harold!" scolds the cop. "I'll only be a sec."

They hear a noise.

"What was that?" asked the first cop.

"I don't know."

They hear the noise again.

"There it is again!" said the second cop.

It is quiet for a moment, then a huge window shatters. A gust of wind starts to blow things away.

"Ah!" yelled the second cop. "Where's this wind coming from?!"

"I don't know! Hold me Joe!"

"I told you, I'm not into you!"

"Foolish security guards!," yells a voice. "Your pathetic antics aren't enough to match my power! Dust-Rod, seize them of their weapons!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Dust-Rod specialty, strong winds.

Dust-Rod sucks the cops' guns into his hands.

"Hey! It took our guns!"

"Dust-Rod, keep 'em busy!"

Dust-Rod does as he is told. He performs a strong gust which causes the cops to be blown all over the place.

"Alright Dust-Rod, our task is complete."

The mysterious person views the defenseless cops crawling to each others aide.

"Remember the name, PHANTOM X, lord of all medals!! Hahahahahaha!"

**''AT SCHOOL, ALL THE STUDENTS GATHERED AROUND THE SCHOOL BULLITIN. AND JUST AS RAFAEL AND META-BEE WALKED BY.''**

"What's going on?" asked Rafael. "Did someone have a heart attack and die?"

"No, you know that big museum down Central, it was robbed last night," said Enrica.

"Last night?"

"Yeah, and a bunch of priceless artifacts and antiques were destroyed by some kind of storm," she said.

"A storm?" asked Meta-Bee. "How can a storm shrew inside a museum?"

"Some kind of medabot."

"Does it say what they stole?" Rafael asks.

"Yeah, a rare collection of medals with amazing powers that could wipe mankind if used for the wrong purposes." said Enrica.

"Yeah, and not only that, the detectives think it could have been someone from this school!" said Justin.

"Well Meta-Bee is NOT a wind-type medabot, so I wouldn't be concerned."

"They are coming today to interview all the students and teachers," said Enrica.

"Crap! Then I got to get my story straight," said Rafael.

"I thought you said that you DIDN'T do anything," questioned Eduardo.

"I didn't."

"You were probably just drooling over your chick anime comics," Justin joked.

"Hey, at least I don't drool over Men Fitness magazines while I'm waiting in the line at Circle K!" countered Rafael.

"You have no proof that I do that," said Justin.

"So you're admitting?" asked Rafael.

"Stop it! Anyway, they'll be here momentarily. I got to go get ready," said Justin as he leaves.

"Yeah," said Eduardo and Enrica.

They leave.

"So what should I tell them?" he asks Meta-Bee.

"Well like you said, you weren't doing anything last night," said Meta-Bee. "So you shouldn't worry."

"...Yeah." Rafael didn't look so sure.

Vice principal over the intercom announced, "Attention all students and staff. Please report to the cafeteria at once for a special assembly."

"We better get going," said Rafael, looking a bit arrogated.

**''EVERYONE WAS WAITHING FOR THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT.''**

"Shh!! Students and teachers. Now I assume you all know why you're here," said Dr. Ong.

No one says anything.

"Well, we have a guest here today. And he would like to individually interview each of you in private. But for now, he would like to say something. Please welcome, Detective Tanner."

Everyone gives him a round of applause except Rafael.

"Good day students, teachers," said Detective Tanner. "As you may aware, last night a terrible incident has occurred."

Everyone remains silent.

"So I have come here because we suspect that somebody attending or currently working at Heard Elementary School may be suspected," informed Detective Tanner. "I will be calling each student or teacher to have a little chat as to where they were, what they were doing between the hours of 10:00 PM to 1:00 AM. Listen carefully to the clues as how the suspect may look or was last seen."

Everyone was getting ready to listen. Rafael looks like he's going to wet himself.

"Male"

All the girls sighed in relief. Even a few teachers hugged themselves.

"About 5'2 to 5'8. Slight, slender."

A few of the overweight boys chuckled with relief, knowing that their largeness (for once) saved them this time.

"Short black hair."

The long haired skater punks were cheering. Rafael looked like he was going to pass out. As of this moment, he wished his hair was long instead of short.

"Brown skin, and was last seen with a medabot."

After that, all students looked eager to get out of the cafeteria. It was their time for recess.

"That is all we have today. We shall be calling all students and teachers whose appearance match closely to the clues I have given just now. Thank you and have a good day."

**''DURING RECESS, JUSTIN AND EDUARDO HAVE JUST COME BACK FROM THEIR INTERVIEW WITH DETECTIVE TANNER.''**

"So how'd it go?" asked Rafael.

"That guy was tough," answered Justin. "He wouldn't let me look at him directly in the eye."

"He was constantly reversing everything you said back at you. You know, to get you to confess or something," said Eduardo.

"And he was also questioning us where we were and what we were doing."

"So what'd you tell him?"

"I told him I was at my house playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with my brother Mauricio while my parents were getting food," said Eduardo.

Rafael nodded, "And you?"

"My parents and I were out eating dinner at Panda Express," said Justin. "They make good food there. He didn't believe me. Luckily I made him call our family friend Chuck a waiter, and told him to ask him where we were. Man isn't it great to have a friend in the service?"

"Other than that, did he _ask_ anything else?" Rafael was curious.

Eduardo got a bit firm. "Now that you mention it, he--"

"Rafael! Detective Tanner wants to see you!" said Enrica, running to them.

"Eeep!"

"C'mon!" she said, pulling Rafael's arm. "He doesn't have all day to wait. He wants you to bring Meta-Bee."

"ME?" asked Meta-Bee. "What did I do?"

"Just hurry!"

Rafael, taking a few deep breaths to relax himself, after a small moment, finally says, "Alright. Lets go Meta-Bee."

**''ENRICA WALKED RAFAEL OVER TO THE ROOM WHERE TANNER WANTED TO SEE HIM.''**

Rafael places his hands on her shoulders, "Listen, you're a good friend. Please wait out here for me."

"I--sure."

Carefully, and trying not to worry about looking guilty, steps into the dark room with a small light dangling above them.

"You Rafael Felix?" asks a voice.

"Yes."

Detective Tanner sits out of the shadows. "I believe we have met before, am I right?"

"Correct."

"Rafael, do you know why you have been called here?" asks Detective Tanner.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you okay, you looking sweaty. Kind of like you have something to hide..." Detective Tanner eyes his carefully.

"No, I sweat regularly. It's nothing."

Detective Tanner pulls out a folder. "Well, it looks like you have an impressive resume here. Lets see, honor roll, student of the month, ooh heres a good one. Undefeated medafighter for the moment. Along with your medabot, Metal Beetle."

"The name is Meta-Bee, and don't forget it!" said Meta-Bee.

Detective Tanner, keeping a close eye on the two. "By the looks of things, you're a very good student."

"Thank you, I think."

Detective Tanner gets serious. "Rafael, I want you to tell me the truth. And nothing but it. So tell me, were were you between the hours 9:00 PM and 11:00 PM?"

"I thought you said it was the hours of 10:00 PM to 1:00 AM?"

Detective Tanner smiles. "Good catch. Usually when a suspect is guilty, they usually go through that decoy to make themselves look innocent."

"I'm not crazy, but I am rather intelligent."

"Yeah right!" scoffs Meta-Bee. "You eat your spaghetti with a spoon! And you eat your cereal in a cup with a fork! Try turning things around if you want to succeed in life."

"Shut up Meta-Bee! I rather it be a life-style choice."

"But the milk just like falls through the, open ridges, you know what I mean!"

"I don't mean to interrupt your little debate here but I have a job here I must do."

"Sorry officer," said Rafael.

"Now I repeat: Where were you between the hours of 10:00 PM to 1:00 AM?"

Rafael begins to sweat again.

"Rafael, if you know something and you don't tell me, you're an accomplice," said Detective Tanner.

"I...um...well..."

"Yes?"

"Was out..."

"Out? Where?"

"You know...out."

"I would like to know where you were and what you were doing with your medabot," said Detective Tanner.

"Excuse me, Detective. But I never left the house. I was simply on a "date" with Leslie," said Meta-Bee.

"Who's Leslie?"

"My obnoxious big sister," said Rafael.

"..So your big sister has a thing for medabots?" asked Detective Tanner, disturbed.

"What? No! We had a little tea party, watching movies."

"I see. And...how does this rely on your innocence?"

"Because I never left the house. We were watching 'The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'."

"Ooh that movie is scary," said the detective.

"Yeah, did you see the way he handled that girl?"

"Yeah, BUT NOT REALLY!!" shouted the detective.

Meta-Bee startled and shut up.

"WHERE WERE YOU AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING!!" roared Detective Tanner.

"I told you I was out," argued Rafael.

"Then why don't you tell me what you were doing?"

"Because...I..."

Detective Tanner was watching carefully.

"I...I have to use the restroom!"

He dashes out and the detective has a weird look on his face.

Enrica grabs him by the arm and drags him toward a corner, they get down, and she starts whispering. "What are you doing? Why aren't you answering his questions?"

Rafael whispers back, "Because he'll catch on!"

Enrica looked horrified. "Wait a minute, you did break into the museum!"

"No, I did not!"

"Then why are you so jittery?"

"Because I did something bad!"

"What did you do?"

"I...uh...I threw toilet paper all over the detective's house."

"You TP'd the man's house?!" she cried silently.

"And I also vandalized his property, scrapped up his car, and even spit and leaked all over his Tulip garden," he said.

"But Tanner said the accomplice had a medabot. Meta-Bee said he wasn't with you."

"He wasn't."

"Then who was with you?"

"You know the Gonzalez's medabot?" he asked.

Enrica nods.

"Well it saw me and asked what I was doing. I told it my reason and said it wanted in. I said why and it told me it was tired of always being threatened by Detective Tanner because it didn't have a medabots license. So I said "Sure, the more the merrier". And after 12 minutes later of revenge, we shook hands and kept our mouths shut. What happens in Colver street, stays in Colver street.

"Are you insane?! Why the heck would you do that?!"

"Because...he deported one of my family members!"

"That's horrible."

"You know that feeling, having someone you love taken away from you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"My grandpa died in a car crash," said Enrica.

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah."

"I should get back to the meeting. If I stay longer, he might catch suspicion."

"Yeah. I'll wait for you."

Rafael returns in time.

"Well you certainly took your time," said Detective Tanner. "I was just wondering whether to have you searched."

"Well I'm here now," said Rafael. "Back to business, shall we?"

"But of course. Please stand."

Rafael does what he is told.

Detective Tanner pulls out his gun and shouts, "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Rafael puts his hands up.

"Rafael Felix, you're under arrest for breaking into the Phoenix Museum," said Detective Tanner. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you. All you're rights will be held 'till court."

He cuffs Rafael.

"Hey let go of him!" yelled Meta-Bee.

Detective Tanner pulls out his gun and nearly shoots Meta-Bee.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

"Shut up!"

Rafael grunts. "But I—"

"Quiet!"

"Can I just say one thing?"

"What's that?" he asks.

"I didn't do it!" said Rafael.

"Well if you didn't, then who?" asked the detective. "Tell me what you were doing!"

"Fine!" says Rafael. "I was out..."

"Uh huh."

"And I went to the store..."

"Right."

"And I bought 20 pounds of toilet paper," said Rafael.

"Toilet paper?"

"Yes. I uh TP'd someones house."

"Whose house did you vandalize?" he asked.

"Yours."

"You're the punk that thrashed my property?!" he asked. "And I supposed the car damage and the garden was unintentional?"

"No, it wasn't."

"You little punk! Why I oughta..."

Detective Tanner's walkie-talkie rang. "Detective, we got him. We found out who broke into the museum. We made him crack and he fled before we could catch him."

"Which way is he headed?" he asked.

"Your direction."

"I'm on it!" (he rushes out of the room)

"Hey what about me? I'm still handcuffed!"

"What's going on?" asked Enrica.

"They caught the guy," said Rafael.

"Who was it?"

"Were about to find out!"

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**''THE POLICE ARE IN FRONT OF THE GUY.''**

"Freeze!" ordered the chief of police. "You have no where else to run!"

"That's what you think!"

"Mr. Blanchard?" asked Enrica.

"You know this guy?" asked Detective Tanner.

"He's our sub. He's filling in for Ms. Georges," said Rafael.

"That's right students," said Ben Blanchard. "And now, it's time for another lesson! Transport Dust-Rod!"

Dust-Rod is being transported.

"Looks like I'm going to have to blast my way out of this," said Ben.

"You will do no such thing," directed Detective Tanner.

"That's what you think."

He grabs Enrica and she screams.

"Let go of her!" yelled Rafael.

"If you kill me, she dies."

"Fall back!" ordered Detective Tanner.

"You want her safety? Then we'll robattle."

"Let's go," said Detective Tanner.

"No! I'll do it," said Rafael.

"Stand back Rafael," said the Detective.

"She's my friend. I'll fight for her detective."

Detective Tanner gave it a thought. "Very well."

"Oh, so you're putting this girl's fate on the hands of a kid?" toyed Ben. "Wow, that's courageous Detective Tanner."

"Okay Ben, I'll robattle you--until someone uncuffs me!"

"Oh, sorry." He uncuffs him.

"Alright, now I'm ready. Let's go Meta-Be."

"Bring it!"

"Then its agreed!"

"Who said that?" asked Detective Tanner looking around.

One of the police henchmen stepped forward and removed his disguise to reveal himself.

"I, Mr. Referee, declare this match a submission robattle!"

"Dude, I'm fighting for Enrica!" protested Rafael.

"Oh, well then it doesn't matter! Each of these medabots will fight until one of them is unable to continue. The loser will lose a medapart to the winner, for keeps.

Medafighters ready? Medabots, ROBATTLE!!"

"Meta-Bee, let's finish this quick, use your seeker missiles!"

"Right, rocket launch!"

Kevin just chuckles. "Amateur. Dust-Rod, recounter his missiles right back at him. Use gust to reflect his missiles!"

"Gust!" Dust-Rod clapped his hands together.

His gust twirled Meta-Bee's missiles right back at him.

"Ah!"

"Meta-Bee!" yelled Enrica.

Rafael's medawatch, "WARNING META-BEE FULL BODY DAMAGE 50 PERCENT. SHUT DOWN INTIMATE."

"Your pathetic skills won't save this girl's life," laughed Ben. "You should have let the detective fight."

"He's right, I'll take it from here."

"No, I got it," argued Rafael.

"We're not finished yet," struggled Meta-Bee. "That's just the appetizer. Now it gets serious!"

"Ooh, I didn't know we were having lunch," mocked Ben. "C'mon Dust-Rod, blow this bug to the next millennium!"

Dust-Rod creates a huge wind and blows it directly at Meta-Bee.

Meta-Bee struggles keeps his stance.

"Hold on Meta-Bee!" said Rafael.

"Grr...this wind...it's so strong...I don't know how long I can hold..." struggled Meta-Bee.

_I'll never defeat this guy robattling like this! _thought Rafael._ How can I strike a medabot who has the element to reflect all of Meta-Bee's attacks right at him? Wait a minute, of course! Dust-Rod is a WIND type medabot. Dust-Rod relies on the climate. Depending on what mood it is is how he gets his power. And if theres one thing I learned from playing Poke'mon--is that wind is weaken from electricity!_

"Transport medapart!"

Rafael transports and gives Meta-Bee a different right arm.

"Pepper-Cat's spark arm?" asked Meta-Bee.

"Yeah. Get ready to win."

"You can't switch parts in the middle of a robattle!" said Ben. "That's against the rules isn't it?"

"I...I don't think so," said Mr. Referee although he didn't seem so sure.

"Fine! Whatever. We'll win either way! C'mon Dust-Rod! Full power!"

Dust-Rod strengthens his wind. The wind pushes Meta-Bee a bit back.

'Meta-Bee, endure yourself," said Rafael. "Try walking towards him."

"In this wind? It's too strong!"

"Just try it! When you get close enough, electrify the wind for maximum damage!"

Meta-Bee begins walking slowly towards Dust-Rod, trying to fight against the wind.

"Stronger!" pressured Ben.

Dust-Rod increases the force on his wind. Meta-Bee, still struggling, manages to get close enough to electrify the wind.

"Electric shock!"

Meta-Bee's powerful shock spread right through the wind in Dust-Rod's direction causing double the damage to Dust-Rod making him blow up but also shocking Meta-Bee.

Ben's medawatch, "DUSTROD, 100 PERCENT DAMAGE. FUNCTION CEASED."

"Dust-Rod!"

Rafael's medawatch," META-BEE, 49 PERCENT DAMAGE. NEAR FUNCTION."

"Meta-Bee!"

There is a loud explosion. One of the medabot's medal fell out and only one medabot remained standing. After the smoke cleared out, Meta-Bee is the only one standing, trying to maintain balance.

"Function ceased! And the winner is Meta-Bee!" declared Mr. Referee.

Meta-Bee collapses to the ground 'cause he's exhausted. Rafael comes and picks Meta-Bee in his arms.

"Great job buddy. We did it!"

"Thanks...," says Meta-Bee. He passes out and his eyes shut off.

"Thank you!" said Enrica, hugging him.

Detective Tanner grabs Ben's arm, "You're under arrest! Boys, cuff him."

He walks over to Rafael.

"I must say good job. I doubted you but you have proved me wrong."

"Thanks officer. I appreciate it."

Detective Tanner gets stern, "However, don't think you're off the hook."

"For what? Oh...yeah. How much?"

"A little over a 1000."

"A thousand dollars?! You must be stupid if you think I have that kind of cash!" exclaimed Rafael.

Mean while, the police escort Ben into their van.

"Kid, it's going to be the slammer for you for a couple of years," said the first cop.

"Don't try to escape. You're surrounded," said the second one.

_We'll just see about that, _wondered Ben in his mind.

Ben reaches into his back pocket for a smoke bomb, and activates it. The entire area gets covered up in gray smoke. All the cops are coughing and can't see. Ben escapes and his voice is the only thing that can be heard or seen through that fog.

"I'll get you next time Rafael Felix! I shall return to steal your medal! You haven't heard the last of Phantom X!! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Phantom X..." said Rafael, still holding Meta-Bee.

''WILL RAFAEL AND PHANTOM X EVER COME ACROSS PATHS AGAIN? AND WILL RAFAEL EVER EARN ENOUGH MONEY BY WORKING HARDER, LONGER AND UNCUT TO PAY OF HIS DEBT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – GX! ''

Today's status:

Rafael defeats Ben (Phantom X) to save Enrica and wins Dust-Rod's legs.

More Medabots, More Power!


	5. To Fast to Handle

**''IT WAS A PEACFUL SUNDAY AFTERNOON AND JUST AS RAFAEL WAS WANDERING AROUND THE PARK, A PALETERO MAN WAS WALKING WITH HIS LITTLE CRATE WITH ICE CREAM.''**

"I'll have one ice cream sandwich," said Rafael.

"Okay vato, un dollar," said the paletero man.

"One buck!? I only have...uh..(checks his pockets) 99 cents!"

"Sorry chico, un dollar it is."

"Awww!"

"Give me an ice cream," said a voice.

"Huh?" Rafael turned around. "Where did you come from? You haven't been in school for days."

"Ever since you defeated me in public, things have been tough," she said.

"Like what?"

"You know, accessorising," she said. "Buying new clothes, shoes, things like that. You know that feeling? Oh wait, you don't, nor ever will."

Rafael gets all mad and offended. "Well since you're the "hot stuff" let me borrow a penny."

"You're so poor you can't afford a penny?" scoffed Pamela. "How disappointing can you get."

"C'mon. I only have 99 cents. This old guy won't let me live it down."

"Only because I feel sorry for you." She flicks a penny to him.

"Thanks!"

"Whatever." She walks away.

Rafael looking annoyed. "Whats her problem?"

"May I have an ice cream please?" asked a voice.

"Si senorita," replied el paletero man.

Rafael turns around and sees a pretty girl he has never seen before.

She notices him. "Oh hi there. I'm sorry, did I cut in front of you?"

"Uh..I..uh no! No you didn't. Please cut. I insist," startled Rafael.

The girl smiles. "Thank you."

El paletero man hands her a vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you. My name is Carmen Lopez by the way.

"Carmen," repeats Rafael. "That's a pretty name."

"Aren't you going to buy your ice cream?"

"Huh?"

He turns around and sees the paletero man holding an ice cream bar. "You're not making my job easy kid," said the paletero man.

"Sorry." He paid his money.

"Well I have to go. I'll...see you around."

"...Bye," he whispered.

She leaves.

"Hey kid, before you go around fantasizing let me just tell you coming from a man. She's out of your league," said the paletero man. He then leaves pushing his little crate of ice cream.

**''LATER THAT NIGHT, JOSHUA A LITTLE KID FROM ACROSS THE STREET INVITED RAFAEL AND A FRIEND TO GO WATCH A HOCKEY TEAM.''**

"These hockey teams get suckish every time I come see them," said Rafael.

"You should see me on the team," said Joshua.

"Are you kidding? You're an amateur. I've seen better," said Rafael.

Joshua just looks up at him.

"Whose that skiing on the left next to the guy?" asked Enrica.

"Will. I hate him! He thinks he's all that," said Joshua.

"Why do you say that?" asked Enrica.

"Because he's a jerk," said Joshua.

"Wow, he sure slapped that hard," said Rafael.

"Don't bother," said Joshua. "Here comes now."

"Rafael, what up?" said Will.

"Not much," replied Rafael. "Still playing hockey I see?"

"Yup. Still robattling?"

"Yup."

Will and Rafael just nod at each other for a moment.

"I got to go play."

"You do that."

He leaves.

Rafael focuses his concentration towards the game. "Whoa! Who was that chick that slapped the puck?" The hockey girl removes her helmet for a short time to wipe the hair off her face. Rafael gasps. "It's her. It's the girl I met earlier."

"Carmen? The new girl? She joined the team 2 weeks ago," said Joshua.

"She just started and she's already better than you," he said.

Joshua just looks up at him again.

"Hey, it looks like she's leaving. I got to go meet her," he said.

"Wait up!" called Enrica and Joshua.

**''THE PARKING LOT.''**

"Carmen!"

"Oh you're the boy I met earlier," said Carmen.

Rafael catching his breath. "I never got to formally introduce myself. I'm Rafael Felix."

"That's nice."

"So...have you always played hockey?" he asked.

"Well no," she said. "Actually my parents told me to get a hobby."

"Why did you need a hobby?" he asked.

"I was too helpful to all of society," she said.

"Ah."

"So...do you always wear those clothes?"

"Huh?"

"Those black pants, that white uniform shirt, those old worn out white and black running shoes?" she asked.

"These? They are my permanent look." Carmen gives him a funny look.

"Don't worry. I bathe and I wash these regularly. Plus I have more at home."

"Ah."

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Will is standing right on the steps with his hockey gear in his huge duffel bag over his left arm.

"Keep your filthy hands off Carmen you creep!"

"Will!"

"You know him?" asked Rafael.

"Uh huh. He's...my...personal hockey coach," she said nervously.

"I've been secretly coaching Carmen for the last 2 weeks," said Will. "You think you can just walk in and get in our business?"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" said Rafael. "This is all a misunderstanding. I just wanted to meet her."

"Yeah right!" shot Will. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well--" started Rafael.

"Shut up! You know, I never really liked you Rafael. And now I know why noob."

"Noob?" repeated Rafael. "What the heck is a noob?"

"You really wanna know?" asked Will. "Robattle me and if you win, I'll tell you. And when I win, I want you to stay away from Carmen. Transport Sumilidon!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Sumilidon specialty, shadow sword.

"Both of you stop!" yelled Carmen. "This is ridiculous!"

"He's ridiculous," said Will.

"Fine. I'll robattle you. Loser stays away from Carmen. Transport Meta-Bee!"

Meta-Bee was transported.

"This won't take long," said Will.

"Then it's agreed!" cried a voice. The kids look around. The big statue behind them started to move. Suddenly Mr. Referee popped out, gasping for air. "I... I... I declare this match a submission robattle. Each medabot will fight each other until one remains standing. The loser will give a medapart to the winner, for keeps."

Joshua and Enrica come running out.

"Did we miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope," said Enrica. "It looks like we arrived just in time."

"Medabots, robattle!"

Sumilidon moves fast and Meta-Bee tries to shoot him with laser cannon.

_He's fast. Pretty light on his feet for a heavyweight,_ thought Rafael.

"Sumilidon, strike him from behind!" Sumilidon gets behind and throws a punch. Meta-Bee blocks it from behind but Sumilidon still struck him with his sword.

_He keeps attacking from behind,_ thought Rafael. _None of Meta-Bee's __lasers will have affect. I have to give Will credit. He really knows his stuff. _

"Will is good," said Enrica.

"Told you," said Joshua. "Will has never lost."

"Neither has Rafael," said Enrica defending him. "This should be interesting."

"No more stalling," ordered Will. "Let's end this!"

"Meta-Bee, on your left. Block it, and attack!" said Rafael.

Meta-Bee blocks Sumilidon. "Aim at his legs!" Meta-Bee shoots Sumilidon's left leg.

Will's medawatch, "SUMILIDON, WARNING LEFT LEG 20 PERCENT DAMAGE."

"Wow, nice,"said Will. "Hammer fist!"

He punts Meta-Bee on his right arm. Meta-Bee cries in pain. Rafael's medawatch, "META-BEE RIGHT ARM 60 PERCENT DAMAGE." Meta-Bee still attacks with his left lasers. They barely hit Sumilidon.

"C'mon Sumilidon, don't play around! Hit him again!"

"Dodge Meta-Bee!"

Meta-Bee dodged the attack.

"For an out of date medabot, I'm surprised it can still keep going," said Will.

_Will is good,_ admitted Rafael. _I just wonder how long Meta-Bee can last. For now, to give it all we have!_

"Use your shadow sword!"

"Counter with your seeker missiles!"

Sumilidon tries to slash Meta-Bee but Meta-Bee's missiles block the attack. Both medabots take heavy damage.

Will's medawatch, "SUMILIDON, FULL BODY DAMAGE 40 PERCENT."

Rafael's medawatch, "META-BEE, FULL BODY DAMAGE 40 PERCENT."

When the smoke clears out, both medabots remained standing.

"I must say, you're putting up a good fight," said Will. "I didn't know you had it in you. But that still doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you."

"Well thanks Will," said Rafael. "I appreciate the compliment. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sumilidon, head on attack!"

"Meta-Bee, you too!"

Meta-Bee and Sumilidon grapple each other and try to out power each other. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the inside of the arena. Many kids were screaming.

"What was that?" asked Will. He turns around and starts running inside. Sumilidon pushes Meta-Bee and follows.

"Where are you going?!" asked Rafael. He chases after him.

"Let's go," said Enrica to Joshua.

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

When they made it into the ice ring, it was all shattered. There was water everywhere and huge gaps of ice floating around with kids on top. There, they saw Phantom X with a different medabot on top of the giant score board.

"I am Phantom X, lord of rare medals!" cried the phantom. "I have come to collect medals for my collection! And as of now, I can't guarantee your safety. But if you stay calm you may actually live to tell about this."

"What do you want?" cried a kid.

"Hello, medals!" said the phantom. "Didn't you hear my opening introduction?" He sighs. "Just forget about it."

"Hey, my medal was stolen out of my locker," said a kid.

"Yeah mine too," said a few kids.

"They're right here," said the phantom holding a sack of medals. "I sneaked in as the janitor and picked your lockers and took them. You're medabots are out back in the dumpster. But the garbage man should arrive momentarily to recycle them. Now, I'm not leaving until I have EVERYONES' medal."

"What happened?" asked Will as he arrived.

"Whoa, it looks like Antarctica hit this place," said Rafael as he stepped on water.

"Rafael? Fancy seeing you here," said Phantom X.

"You, not so fancy," replied Rafael.

"I'm hurt," said the phantom. "But it will hurt less when I add your medal to my collection."

"In your dreams!" said Meta-Bee.

"Really? Well let's see. I want a rematch. And this time, I will win for sure."

"You're on!"

"No, I'll fight you," said Will.

"You?" The phantom started thinking. "Okay, I'll finish you quickly to get you out of the way."

"You must return everyones' medals once I defeat you," said Will.

"Until it happens, I cannot recant that decision," said Phantom X. "Say good bye to your medabot. Attack, Windsale!"

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Windsale specialty, Transform

"Go Sumilidon!"

Windsale tries to transform into a copy of Sumilidon but fails due to Sumilidon's fast reflexes.

"Shadow Sword!"

Sumilidon slashes Windsale from behind. Windsale's medal falls out.

Phantom X growls with anger.

Rafael couldn't believe what he just witnessed. _It only took him less than 20 seconds to defeat him. It took me like 6 minutes._

"Fine, here's your stupid medals," he says throwing the sack of medals to Will. "Be thankful I happen to be a man of my word. Phantom X, out!" He throws a smoke bomb to make his escape. All the kids cheer for Will. Will just smiles and waves.

"Whoa, that dude's fast," said Meta-Bee.

Rafael didn't even notice. "Huh? Yeah."

Carmen runs up to Will and congratulates him. She then notices Rafael leaving the ice ring.

"Rafael wait!"

He just keeps walking away.

"Forget him. He's a nobody," said Will hugging her.

Carmen felt bad.

''HAS RAFAEL MET A MEDAFIGHTER TOO STRONG FOR HIM TO HANDLE? WILL THINGS EVER HAPPEN BETWEEN HIM AND CARMEN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – GX!''

Today's status:

Rafael and Will's robattle gets interrupted by Phantom X's ambush. Will destroys the phantom with that major upset victory.

More Medabots, More Power!


	6. The Robos Return!

**''MR. GUTTALUCCI WAS SORTING PAPERS IN HIS OFFICE WHEN HE NOTICED AN ENVELOPE NEAR HIS COMPUTER.''**

"What's this?" he wondered. "An invitation?"

Gilda Girlnikova was serving drinks as a waitress at her day time job at a restaurant when her manager came up to her and left an envelope on her tray**.**

"A card?" she said. "Who's it from?"

And Shrimpy Lipowitz was serving at a burger joint as the drive through cashier (standing on a stool to reach the window) picking up the money and handing the food when a mysterious driver from the inside of a dark car drove up to him.

"Money please," he said through his black sunglasses and his pacifier inside his mouth.

The driver just hands him an envelope and drives away.

"Hey wait! You didn't pay for that! Hmm?" he asks when he noticed the card on the little counter.

Then, after their work, it became sunset and the three people meet up outside an old warehouse. Gilda is the first to notice Mr. Guttalucci.

"Squidguts?" she asked surprised.

"Gillgirl? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yeah, what—what are you doing here?"

"I got a card telling me to come here after work."

"Me too."

"That makes 3 of us."

Mr. Guttalucci and Gilda turn around. "Shrimpy!"

"The one and only," he replied.

"Wow, you used to be a baby and now...you're older," said Guttalucci. He didn't want to say anything because Shrimpy still hasn't grown. Not even an inch.

"Should we go in?" asked Guttalucci.

"I guess," said Gilda.

They enter inside the dark warehouse. Suddenly, a light flickers on. Then, they see a skinny guy sitting in a rolling chair wearing an old Rubber-Robo suit with another woman aside of him.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" He turns around.

They gasp. "Seaslug?"

"That's right! Former leader of—the Rubber-Robo gang!"

"Don't tell me you're still with that?" said Gilda.

"Aw c'mon!"

"Let's go." They begin to leave but...

"Not so fast!" He pushes a red button on his remote sealing all the exits.

"Seaslug? What gives!" asked Guttalucci.

"No one is leaving until you hear me out!"

"Okay, you have our full attention."

"What happened to the good old days when we were rich and powerful?"

"We were never rich and powerful!" said Gilda.

"Oh yeah. But what about the time we took over the world?"

"We never took over the world!" said Shrimpy.

"Oh yeah. Well what about—?"

"We didn't do that either!" yelled Gilda.

"Work with me!"

"Look it's been a nice reunion, but we have to get going."

"Yeah, I have an important business meeting tomorrow," said Guttalucci.

"And I have to pay rent or else I'm back at that day care center," said Shrimpy.

"Well fine. I guess you'll miss the money."

"What money?" they asked.

"Oh the money we'll steal if we get together! And think about the rare medals we can steal! We can be unstoppable!"

They thought of that for a moment.

"We don't know..."

"I still have our old medabots, and new Robo suits!"

They were still thinking.

"C'mon, what do you say?"

"Long live the Robos!"

"Excellent! And this time, we will be invincible! No body can stop us!"

They laugh maniacally like the old days.

**''THE NEXT DAY.''**

"Meta-Bee I'm home!" called Rafael as he came back from school. "Meta-Bee?"

Rafael walks inside the living room only to yell once again.

"Hey are you playing my X-box!?"

"I was bored. What was I supposed all day?"

"You could have cleaned my room like I asked you to," said Rafael, annoyed.

"Clean it yourself, I'm on level 17."

He plays and shoots again. "Yeah! I win again!"

"Well I don't know what's—hey!" Rafael looks at the screen on the big TV. "What, what is this!?" he pointed to the TV.

"My new high score."

"Meta-Bee, I was the one who had the highest score!"

"Yeah, _had_."

"Why you—!"

"Keep it down noobs, I'm on the phone!" complained Leslie, Rafael's big sister. "Sorry baby. That was just my annoying sister bickering with her annoying metalbutt."

"Sister!?" said Rafael.

"Metalbutt!?" cried Meta-Bee.

"Shh!"

They just walk outside until they run into Justin.

"Justin, long time no see pal," said Rafael slapping hands.

"Yo what up Proto?" asked Meta-Bee pounding hands with the medabot.

"I'm doing good," he responds.

"How you been?"

"Just practicing my robattle skills. Getting better."

"Want to test them?"

"What was that?"

"Do you want to robattle against me and Meta-Bee?"

"I don't know dude. I'm not that good already."

"We'll take it easy on you."

"We will?" asked Meta-Bee, shocked.

"Yes we will!"

"Well...okay," he agreed.

"Would you look at that boys? The dweeb patrol, reunited again," said Pamela with her posse.

"What do you want Pamela?" asked Justin.

"I was bored. Just walking around robattling people."

"You mean, picking fights with little defenseless kids have your size?" asked Rafael testing.

"Hey, the Gonzales were asking for it!"

"What's all the commotion?"

They turn and see Enrica with Eduardo and her pink medabot Roll and his blue medabot Blueshadow .

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Roll specialty, Shooting.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Blueshadow specialty, Double Attack.

"I was just about to robattle Justin when these noobs came along!" said Rafael.

"Who are you calling noob!?" asked Pamela.

"Hi Rafael!"

They turn around and see Carmen from the last episode.

"Ca-Carmen? What are you doing here?" asked Rafael.

"Came back from Magnet School."

"You mean that big school next to ours?" asked Pamela.

"Yeah," said Rafael. "I hear you can't have an F or you get kicked out."

"Yeah it's tough. But I'm passing all my other classes with A's. But I only have a B+ in Math. What do you have in Math?" she asked Rafael.

"Uh, ahem," he coughs. "A D."

"Huh?"

"A D!"

"Oh, well that's not good."

"You think?"

"Dude, I thought we were going to robattle?" asked Meta-Bee.

"We are, hold on."

"Carmen, you're always talking to people who are never better than you."

They turn around once again and see Will carrying his hockey gear inside his big duffel bag on his shoulder with Joshua, his little brother and Sumilidon.

"Dude why is everyone coming here?" wondered Rafael.

"I just got back from practice," said Will. "And I also picked up Joshua from school."

"Are we going to robattle or not!?" Meta-Bee was desperate.

"Okay—okay. Fine. Let's go robattle over there," said Rafael.

"A robattle? I want to watch!" said Joshua.

"I haven't seen any action all day!" said Enrica.

"And see Justin get humiliated?" asked Pamela. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"I'm bored. Whatever," said Will.

"C'mon Will. Lighten up," said Carmen.

Justin and Rafael set the stage in an old empty grass lot.

"Okay Justin. Let's see if these past few weeks made some changes."

"I can assure you Rafael. Things will be different this time."

"Attack Meta-Bee!"

"Go Prototype!"

Meta-Bee tried to attack Proto, but he dodged.

"He got quicker," said Meta-Bee.

"Go Proto, blaster cannon!" Proto began shooting. Meta-Bee blocked himself because it really wasn't doing any damage.

"You want real lasers? Take these!" Meta-Bee shot his laser cannons which caused full damage to Prototype.

"PROTOTYPE 100 PERCENT DAMAGE FUNCTION CEASED," said Justin's medawatch.

"That was it?" asked Rafael surprised.

"Aw man! We need more work."

"Maybe you just need to practice against someone easier," said Meta-Bee.

"Yeah, like Pamela." Rafael pointed to her.

"What!?" she cried. "You better take that back!"

"And what if I don't?" he asked with a devious smile.

"I'll prove to you I'm no weakling!" She storms to the stage. She transports Pepper-Cat while Justin places Proto's medal back into his body.

"Alright Justin. Get ready for the beating of your life!"

"Uh...," said Justin nervously.

"C'mon Pam, take it easy on the poor kid," said Rafael.

"Yeah," said Meta-Bee. "It's not his fault the boy has poor robattling skills."

"Not as bad as Johnny," Pamela said.

"But boss!"

"Alright, I'll go easy on you, but just this once!"

"Thanks Pam," said Justin surprised. "Uh, go Proto! Attack!"

"Jump and use spark!"

Pepper-Cat jumps up and sparks Proto on the head.

"PROTOTYPE 100 PERCENT DAMAGE, FUNCTION CEASED."

"Not again!" said Justin.

Another round.

"Go Roll! Cyber sword!" commanded Enrica.

"Dodge, jump up, and blast!" countered Justin.

"Evade it! Once he's off guard, shoot it!"

Roll avoided Proto's attack and began shooting. Proto lost once again.

"Aw!" cried Justin.

"C'mon dude! Fight!" said Rafael.

"This is pathetic," said Will.

"Will! Be nice. Justin is trying," said Carmen.

"No! He calls himself a medafighter? I'll show him real skills!" He drops his stuff in the floor.

"Come on out Sumilidon!" Sumilidon appears. "Hope you're ready kid. You need all the help you can get." Justin gulps nervously. "Here. I'll let you take the first shot."

"Go Proto! Hit him!" Proto runs to hit Sumilidon in the fist. It looks like Proto may have some integrity with him. Only problem is that Proto is punching, but he's not hitting Sumilidon at all! He's punching the air.

Everyone but Will falls down anime style.

Will tried not to laugh. "Sumilidon please finish him before he embarrasses himself!" Sumilidon used his hammer fist to pulverize Proto.

"I lost again!" cried Justin.

"Yeah, no charge!" Will cried back.

"Call it a day! You're going to ruin Proto's circuits," said Rafael. "Fix him."

"But...I don't know how."

Everyone falls down anime style again.

"Then how have you been robattling with him all this time?" asked Kyle, the other kid from Pam's posse.

"I haven't. I just place his medal and that's it."

"Well no wonder," said Rafael. "A medabot must be in tip-top shape at all times. You can't just use him when he's beat down. What's the point of using a car that's already totaled?"

"Will you fix him for me?"

"Me?" asked Rafael.

"I'll give you my seconds at lunch," said Justin.

"How about you pay me?"

"How much?"

"40."

"Dude, you're never going to be rich that way," said Will.

"You're right. Make it 50."

Justin's jaw dropped.

"Do you want him fixed or not?" asked Rafael, testing him.

"Okay," he finally agreed. "I'll bring him to you later."

"Well this has been fun," said Will. "I have to get going."

He and Joshua leave.

"I have homework to do," said Carmen. She also leaves.

Then everyone just leaves.

**''LATER THAT NIGHT AROUND 8:00 PM, JUSTIN WAS WALKING CARRYING PROTOTYPE IN HIS ARMS WHEN A BANDIT OF PEOPLE CAME ALONG AND TACKLED JUSTIN AND STOLE PROTOTYPE'S BODY.''**

The door bell rings.

"Rafael, your girlfriend is here," said his mom, drunk.

Rafael and Meta-Bee go to the front door.

"Where's Proto," asked Rafael.

"He's been stolen!"

"What?!" asked Rafael and Meta-Bee.

They call everyone from earlier and meet up in the park wearing jackets and sweaters due to the cold.

"Why are we hear?" asked Pamela.

"Can I have your attention?" asked Rafael standing on a rock.

"No," she answered.

He gave her a dirty look. "Justin had his medabot stolen 2 hours ago."

"Wow," they said bored.

"Exactly. I don't want to be here either. But Justin's a good kid, lousy medafighter. Not as bad as Johnny."

"Why am I always being dragged into this?" he asked.

"Look the point is, Justin has always been there for us when we were in need."

"Okay, okay, we'll help you find your stupid medabot," said Pamela.

"Thanks. Hey!"

"How will we find him?" asked Carmen.

"We'll track him down with Meda-Jack!" excalimed Justin.

"Meda-Jack?" asked Rafael.

"You know that thing they out in cars to track them down if they ever get stolen, well they put the same thing in medabots."

"I have that too," said Pamela.

"Me too," said the other kids.

"I have that, right?" asked Meta-Bee, suspiciously.

"Uh...well...no," said Rafael.

"What?!"

"How much is it to install?" Rafael asked quickly.

"It's free if you order a medabot online it at the medabot corporation website or at your local Wal-Mart, Target, those sort of places," said Justin.

"Oh, well I got him at that pawn shop near school so no Meda-Jack for you Meta-Bee," he said.

"Fine!" Meta-Bee folded his arms angrily.

"It's not my fault," began Rafael. "I would get it for you but I mean come on it looks like situation isn't completely layered properly." He closed his eyes and smiled nervously while pointing his index fingers together.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Meta-Bee not listening to his reasoning.

"We're wasting time!" Justin was anxious. "I want Proto back! He's my best friend in the whole world and I can't live with out him." He sniffled a little.

"That's so sad," said Carmen wiping her tears with a cloth. "Of course we'll help you look for him."

"Hey Carmen, if you need a shoulder to cry on mine's available," said Rafael.

"Mine too!" said Will. "Only mine has more muscle."

"So did they take the whole thing?" asked Meta-Bee.

"I still have his medal," he said holding it up.

"That's it!" said Rafael. "All you need to do is put it in your medawatch and transport him back. Easy as pie."

"I like pie," said Kyle.

"Okay." He puts the medal in his watch. "Transport Prototype!"

"PROTOTYPE OUT OFF DISTANCE," said his medawatch.

"Aw," he groaned falling on his knees. "He's too far away."

"We'll hurry up and trace him," said Will. "Before he gets farther."

"Locate Prototype!" The medawatch's map scans and searches for his location. "PROTOTYPE APROXIMATELY 2.3 MILES FROM CURRENT LOCATION."

"He's not that far," said Will. "Rafael, we need to assemble our line of medabots if we're going to stand a chance against the creeps who did this."

Rafael nods. "Let's go save Prototype!"

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

"Good work everybody!" said Seaslug. "Just like old times!"

"I forgot how much fun that was," said Gillgirl.

"It almost seems like yesterday we only reunited," said Squidguts.

"Squidguts, it was yesterday we reunited," said Shrimplips.

"Oh yeah."

"Now let's take a look at the stupid medabots we stole!" Seaslug empties the giant sack filled with nothing but empty medabots and medals. Prototype was in the pile too.

"Hmm. Not much we could find," said Seaslug.

"Rice Krispies anyone?" asked Mrs. Caviar holding a tray with home made Rice Krispies.

"How about some hot chocolate too?" asked Squidguts taking one.

"On it!" She runs off to make some.

"Ah," sighs Seaslug. "This is only the beginning of our new life. Soon, we will have more medals than we ever did!"

"Yeah. And without any interference this will be a piece of cake!" said Gillgirl. They didn't notice the beeper inside Prototype's back beeping.

**''MEANWHILE''**

"I found him!" said Rafael running while looking at the map on his medawatch. The others were running behind him.

"How far is it?" asked Will.

"A couple of blocks away!" he answered.

Carmen screams. They stop.

"Carmen?" said Rafael.

"Where is she?" asked Will. Carmen was no where to be seen.

"Hey, where are the other guys?" asked Rafael.

"They were just behind us a minute ago," said Will.

"Maybe they split up," said Justin.

"Then they would have told us."

"I wonder where they are..."

**''BACK AT THEIR HIDE OUT''**

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," said Seaslug.

"Let us go, you creeps!" cried Enrica. She and the other guys were all tied up together.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," said Seaslug. "You kids know the location of our hideout. If we let you go, you might let people know."

"We won't say anything. We promise."

"I wish we could believe that," said Seaslug. "But we won't take any chances. By the end of tonight, we are going out of this town, never to be heard from again!"

"What about us?" asked Pamela.

"Well, let's just hope you're good swimmers."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" cried Enrica.

"Well, I think you get the idea."

"What!?"

"Give us back our medabots!"

"Never!"

Rafael, Justin, and Will were watching everything through the window outside.

"Who are those people?" said Justin.

"I don't know. It looks they got lost on their way to the big doofus convention," said Rafael.

"Whoever they are, they're gonna be sorry they ever messed with Carmen," said Will.

"I don't think so!" cried Squidguts.

They turn around and see Squidguts and Shrimplips outside the little base.

"You just crossed the end of the line!" said Shrimplips.

"Yeah, so prepare to hand over your medals!" said Squidguts.

"My medal? Never!" cried Meta-Bee.

"What is going on out here!?" cried Seaslug as he came outside with Gillgirl.

"What's going on? Who are they?" she asked.

"These are the intruders who are in cahoots with those brats we have tied up inside!" said Squidguts.

"Who are you guys?" asked Rafael.

"We are, the brand new better than old improved Rubber-Robo gang!" cried Seaslug triumphantly.

"The Rubber what heads?" asked Rafael.

"Rubber-Robos! And soon, your medal—all your medals will belong to us!"

"Fat chance!"

"We're not going to stand here while you make fools out of us! Come on Sumilidon!"

Sumilidon takes place for battle.

"Let's go Meta-Bee!"

"It's on!"

"Go Prototype! Oh." He remembered he didn't have him.

"Transport Medabots!"

The Rubber-Robo gang transported a set of medabots.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Whitesword specialty, Sword

Seagaru specialty, Laser Beam

Gokudo specialty, Stretch Punch

Gobanko specialty, Claw

"Then it's agreed!"

Everyone turns and looks around. Mr. Referee appeared out of a mural on the ground.

"This will be a submission robattle. The first Medabot to cease functioning loses, and the loser must submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps. I shall act as referee, me Mr. Referee, so no one gets hurt. Medafighters ready? Medabots, robattle!"

The medabots all begin to attack. Justin seizes the opportunity to free the others.

"Meta-Bee, use laser cannon! Aim at his left leg."

"You got it!" He shoots but Gobanko dodges.

"No way," said Meta-Bee.

"Seagaru, nows your chance to strike!" orders Gillgirl. Seagaru uses its laser beam to attack Meta-Bee.

"META-BEE 85% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM, 40% TO APPENDIX," said Rafael's medawatch.

"Sumilidon, attack from behind!" ordered Will.

"Hammer Fist!" cried Sumilidon.

"Gokudo, block!" ordered Shrimplips. Gokudo blocks Sumilidon's attack. "Whitesword, Gobanko, nows your chance!" he ordered. Both Whitesword and Gobanko attacked Sumilidon at once.

"SUMILIDON, 40% DAMAGE TO APPENDIX, 90% LEGS," said Will's medawatch.

"Rocket launch!"

"Whitesword, slice those rockets in half!" ordered Seaslug. Whitesword slices Meta-Bee's rockets in half.

"Rafael, we're never going to win this way," said Will.

"You're right, but there's no way around this. Both our medabots are out numbered."

The Rubber-Robo's medabots are pretty much getting the best of Meta-Bee and Sumilidon. "Use sword!" cried Seaslug. Whitesword slashes Sumilidon.

"Attack medabots!" said Shrimplips and Gillgirl. Both their medabots attacked Meta-Bee.

"Alright Medabots," said Seaslug. "Get ready to finish them off! Tri-formation attack!" The Rubber-Robo's medabots all got ready. The assembled a standing triangle position. Whitesword was ready to lead the middle.

_Oh man_, thought Will. _This is it._

_So long, Meta-Bee,_ thought Rafael as he almost teared.

"Now! Heal!"

Out of a distance, the boys saw a medabot in the trees. It was pink and it looked like a nurse.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Neutranurse specialty, Healing

Suddenly, a twinkle dust like form thingy started to fall on Meta-Bee and Sumilidon. They started to regain their strength.

"I've...been reborn!" shouted Sumilidon as he got back on his feet.

"Sumilidon?" said Will, amazed with the miracle.

"Hey-yaaa! It's time, to kiss your bot good-bye!" yelled Meta-Bee as he also rose up.

"Meta-Bee," said Rafael, also amazed.

"You think a little medicine is enough to stop us, you're wrong! Attack Tri-formation!" yelled Seaslug. The ultimate trio of strength unleashed their attack.

"Time to counter!" said Rafael.

"Right!" said Will.

"Meta-Bee, dash to the left!"

"Sumilidon, to the right!"

The Robo's ultimate blast failed as it hit the middle with nothing because Meta-Bee and Sumilidon dodged their separate ways.

"Take this Rubber pinheads!" yelled Meta-Bee as he shot both Gobanko and Seagaru with his laser cannons.

"Hammer fist!" yelled Sumilidon and he hammered Gokudo in the head. "Shadow sword!" He also slashed Whitesword. All of the Robo's medabots' medals fell out.

"Function ceased!" declared Mr. Referee. "Sumilidon and Meta-Bee win!"

"Yeah, high five!" Will and Rafael high five each other.

"No!" yelled Seaslug. "This can't be! We just made a comeback!"

"And to think I was starting to believe this decision was worth it," said Gillgirl.

"It's time to back to Frankie's," said Shrimplips.

"No! Don't give up yet!" cried Seaslug. "We can still get away with all the medals we stole!" He grabs the sack and runs. But it rips open and out falls all the medals. He wails. Prototype's body falls out too.

"Prototype!" yells Justin.

"No! This isn't going the way I planned!"

"That's because you four are the biggest losers I ever met!"

Everyone looks up and as the shadow of the moonlight, there stands Phantom X as his long cape is swished by the short breeze.

"Who, who are you!?" cried Seaslug.

"They call me, Phantom, Phantom X lord of rare medals!" he shouted. "And just as my motto, here I am holding this sack of medals I personally stole from you."

"Hey, no fair!"

"Oh well, tata, cherio." And with that, the phantom leaps from branch to branch, clutching his sack of medals.

"Run away!" cried the Robos.

"You may have won this time," said Seaslug. "But we will be back, so watch yourselves!" He runs off too.

"I wonder whose pink medabot that was," said Rafael.

Carmen giggles.

"You?" he turns around.

"Carmen, you're a—medafighter?" asked Will.

"Uh-huh."

"But...how?"

"I got her as a birthday present," she said.

"Ah."

"Well it looks like we helped Justin get back his medabot," said Pamela, trying to be a snob.

"You didn't do anything!" said Rafael.

"Pfsh! We don't need this. Come on boys, we're out of here." They go home.

Justin gets Prototype and places his medal back inside. Prototype turns back on.

"Justin? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh Proto! I'm so glad to see you!" He cries happily and hugs him to death.

"Hey, watch it!" he cried.

"I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

"Take it easy! You're crushing me!"

"You're the best Prototype!"

"Lay off Justin, lay off!"

''WILL JUSTIN EVER TAKE HIS EYES OFF PROTOTYPE AGAIN? WHEN WILL THE RUBBER-ROBO GANG MAKE THEIR NEXT APPEARANCE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – GX!''

Today's status:

Meta-Bee and Sumilidon defeat the army of medabots led by the Rubber-Robo gang and manage to save Prototype.

More Medabots, More Power!


	7. The Agony of the Cheat

**''RAFAEL, ENRICA, AND META-BEE WERE WALKING BACK HOME FROM THE ARCADE WHEN RAFAEL SPOTS A BOY WITH HIS MEDABOT PRACTICING THEIR SKILLS.''**

"Huh? Hey look there's Kelly," said Rafael.

"Who's Kelly?" asked Meta-Bee.

"Before I got you, Kelly was my bully who always used his medabot Fligflag to give me wedgies and take my lunch money."

"Well now it's time to get some payback! What do you say?" said Meta-Bee.

"I don't know. He's pretty strong."

"Stronger than me?"

"Hey Rafael! Long time no see huh "buddy"?"

"Leave me alone Kelly!" yelled Rafael.

"Where did you get that medabot, out of a trash can because I took your lunch money and so you didn't have anything left to buy with?" Kelly laughed.

"Hey! I may look old but I can out shine your bot any day!" yelled Meta-Bee.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" asked Fligflag pointing his shooter at Meta-Bee.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Fligflag specialty, camouflage

"Let's go! I want to embarrass you like I did before. Unless you're too scared," laughed Kelly.

"Scared?"

"Hey Rafael, let's show funny boy over here who's really scared!" said Meta-Bee.

"Uh-huh!"

"Hey twerp!"

They turn and see Leslie from the distance calling out.

"You better come quick! Mom wants to see you and boy does she look furious!"

"Hahaha! Looks like your mommy came in time to save you from defeat!" laughed Kelly.

"We don't need saving! We'll take you anytime! We just have to go right now."

"Rafael, we're going to look really uncool if we bail," whispered Meta-Bee.

"Hurry up!" Leslie runs off.

"Right, whatever." Kelly walks off laughing.

"Since when does Mom care about my feelings?" wondered Rafael.

"She hardly ever cares about you," said Enrica. "She mostly spends her time on Leslie's needs."

"What could she want?"

"I'm not sure. But we better go, it sounds urgent," said Meta-Bee.

**''THE HOUSE''**

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled his mom. She was holding out Rafael's latest exam.

"20 percent!?" cried Meta-Bee.

"I found this in Rafael's backpack supposably with my signature on it," said his mom.

"Way to go genius," said Meta-Bee sarcastically.

Later that night.

"Only 20% percent?" asked his dad.

"I'm sorry. I really tried. I just don't understand long division and decimals. I'll do better next time," said Rafael.

"Well maybe you need to get behind those books more," said his dad sternly. "You know, actually read and not look at the odd number answers in the back of the book."

"I will. I'll do better next time, I promise."

"You can bring those scores up in no time if you just apply yourself to it," said his dad. "Meta-Bee, you want Rafael to do better, don't you?"

"Well, uh, yeah," said Meta-Bee looking embarrassed.

"Good. Until then, no more robattling."

"What?" cried Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"Good. Then it's settled."

Rafael and Meta-Bee just sigh.

"I don't believe this!" said Rafael as he threw himself on his bed. "No more robattling until I get a better mark."

"Well c'mon! Lets do it!"

"You don't understand. I'm not good in math class. I always sit in the back to avoid getting called on. But that doesn't stop Ms. Georges from calling on me."

"No way pal," argued Meta-Bee. "I'm not going to sit here rusty while you complain. You're going to get a good grade."

"But I never get good marks in Math."

"Well you're going to now! When is your next test?" Meta-Bee asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Okay. If you get a good score on tomorrows test, then we can still meet Kelly. C'mon! We fried bigger fish than this! Are you with me?"

Rafael gives it a thought. "Yeah, maybe I can. Yeah! I'm going to study for the first time like never before!"

"Yeah, now you're talking!"

They look at the clock. It reads 8:15 PM. They put some Math books on his desk and Rafael gets straight to reading. 15 minutes later, Rafael and Meta-Bee pass out sleeping hardcore. The sun rises up the next day and Rafael's alarm clock rings. "Ah, it's morning!" cried Rafael and his cry is echoed through the entire neighborhood. After school, Rafael starts to walk home and Meta-Bee meets up with him.

"So, did you get a good mark?" asked Meta-Bee hopefully.

Rafael pulls out his quiz and shows it to Meta-Bee.

"18 percent!?!?!" cried Meta-Bee in disbelief. "Gee that's worse than before! What happened?"

"Well I kind of fell asleep after 5 minutes of studying."

"Fell asleep?!" yelled Meta-Bee.

"Hey don't give me that! You fell asleep before me you know!"

"Well I'm not the one who's getting 18 percent on their math!"

"I'm waiting!"

They turn down and see Kelly and Fligflag.

"Oh no!" said Rafael.

Kelly just starts chuckling with confidence.

"Hey Kelly," said Rafael nervously.

Meta-Bee groans. "When's the next test?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Alright fine! But you're acing the test tomorrow right?" muttered Meta-Bee pissed off.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"For a while I thought you guys weren't going to show. I thought you wimped out!"

Rafael and Meta-Bee groan with anger.

"Uh, we can't do it today. We'll come back tomorrow," said Rafael. "Bye!" They both run off.

"Hey what—?" starts Kelly.

"I have to get my haircut!"

"But your hair is already short! Come back!"

"This is so humiliating," said Meta-Bee in embarrassment as he ran behind Rafael.

Kelly and Fligflag just looked puzzled. "I can honestly say those two are the weirdest people I've ever met."

**[COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

Later that evening, Meta-Bee came to check on how Rafael was doing.

"Hey pal, how's it going? Why are you writing so small? Hey..."

Meta-Bee takes closer look.

"You doing what I think you're doing?" he asked.

"Listen Meta-Bee," started Rafael annoyed. "I don't know about you, but I want to robattle again. And if that means I have to cheat to do it, then so be it! Okay?"

"I...guess," said Meta-Bee unsure.

"Good. Now just let me work!" He continued writing.

"Well I don't like it," began Meta-Bee. "But if we're going to do it, then let's do it. I got a better way to cheat."

"A better way? Keep talking!"

"Yes! Although I do not agree with this, I shall tell you how to cheat without getting caught! The perfect cheat."

"Oh."

"You learn the cheat sheet by heart," Meta-Bee lowered his voice.

"That's brilliant!"

"However, I strongly object of you cheating. Don't do it Rafael!"

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "That plan is genius!"

"Well thanks," said Meta-Bee proudly.

"So all I need to do is memorize the answers and I'll be good!" He starts to read the book and jot down some stuff. He then stops and thinks about what he was doing.

"Hey that's just plain studying!" he realized.

"Good plan huh?" said Meta-Bee nervously.

"No! It isn't a good plan!" Rafael screamed.

"What's wrong with knowing the answers?" asked Meta-Bee nervously.

"If you want to do something, you have to do it yourself," Rafael sighed.

The next day, was the test. Ms. Georges was passing out the exams.

"You know the procedures," she began. "Eyes on your own paper, if you have questions ask me. Don't bother the person next to you."

"Show time," whispered Rafael to himself.

"You have 40 minutes. If you don't finish you'll have to come in during lunch to finish. You may begin."

Rafael checked his pocket for the answer sheet. Only problem was that it wasn't there anymore.

"Oh no!"

"Is there a problem Rafael?" asked Ms. Georges.

"Huh?"

He looks up and the entire class is looking at him.

"Uh nothing. You get back to looking at your "Health Fitness" magazines."

The entire class giggles.

"Uh, okay," said Ms. Georges embarrassed. Ms. Georges wasn't fat. She was actually quite thin. And hot. But she always thought she was fat. It's a girl thing. When was the last time she looked at herself in the mirror?

_What am I going to do?_ Rafael wondered. _Without the cheat sheet I won't be able to figure this out! I guess in the mean time I can do the ones I know...._

Rafael tried to do the easy ones, but he fell asleep.

"Times up!"

Rafael wakes up and notices he's only done 3 problems.

"Oh man!"

"Rafael, why didn't you finish? Did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Ms. Georges.

"No," said Rafael sheepishly.

Ms. Georges sighs. "Looks like your going to have to come in during lunch. Along with those unfortunate people who have detention."

When everyone left the class room, Rafael sneaked back in and stole a copy of the test. Before recess, Rafael skipped lunch and headed to the "nerd" hangout in the library.

"Hi guys!"

"Is someone actually talking to us?" asked a girl with glasses.

"I think!" said the boy with glasses.

"Where?" asked the tall boy with glasses.

"Back here!"

"Rafael? The Rafael who defeated the shrimps?"

"Yes this Rafael," said Rafael impatiently. "Listen guys, I need you to do something for me."

"We don't let anyone copy our homework."

"Not that! This." He pulls out the copy of the test. "I need you to help me cheat."

"Absolutely not!"

"C'mon! I'll help you gain more popularity!"

"What do you know about popularity Rafael," scoffed Pamela while she was sitting on a table, reading a magazine.

"Keep reading your book Pamela," muttered Rafael angrily.

"But can you really help us get recognition?"

"Only if you help me cheat."

The nerds huddle for a moment and whisper to one another. Finally they come to a decision.

"Okay, we'll help you cheat although we don't like it, but you will pass that test with our help!"

"Great!"

"You may borrow our medabot. Transport!"

The lead nerd transports Dr. Bokchoy.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOTS STATS''

Dr. Bokchoy specialty, Text Book Punch.

"Here you go." He hands Rafael the black medawatch.

"Thanks. I have to get going."

Before Rafael left, the tall nerd grabbed him by the sleeve.

"I don't want recognition," said the nerd.

"Then what do you want?" Rafael asked nervously.

He looked around and made sure no one was looking. "I want you to set me up on a date."

"Name the unlucky girl."

"I want to go out with Pamela."

Rafael looked sick and pretended to puke.

"I'm serious! Her attitude is phenomenal. The time she defeated me, I couldn't stop admiring her ever since."

"I don't like Pamela, but I'm not that messed up!"

"C'mon! Don't you want to pass?"

He sighs. "Since I know Pamela will have the worst time, consider it done."

Before Ms. Georges returned to the class, Rafael snuck into the classroom and stored Dr. Bokchoy into the class closet. Soon some kids showed up. Ms. Georges also returned.

"The reason you are all here is because you are the worst this school has," said Ms. Georges. "You never follow the rules and always have it your way."

"Can I just have my test and not have to listen to another word of your hate speech?" asked Rafael.

"Take it quietly and shut up! Where was I, oh yes...."

While she continued preaching, Rafael strapped on the nerds' medawatch. And whispered quietly.

"Okay Dr. Bokchoy, what's number one?"

From inside the closet doing the test, Dr. Bokchoy answered, "You must first add the top numbers and then round up the decimals. The answer is 42.5 which is only rounded off from the original answer of 41.568392801."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks! Okay number two...."

Meta-Bee was wandering outside the class waiting for Rafael to finish up. Kelly and then Fligflag showed up.

"Well, well, look what the bug dragged in," said Kelly.

"Not you again," said Meta-Bee.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a garbage can hibernating for the winter?" Kelly joked.

Meta-Bee was getting angry.

"Or did the trash can kick you out of the condo because it knew it was too good for you?"

"Oh that's it, laser cannon!" Meta-Bee began shooting.

"Too slow little bug. Fligflag, dodge, and strike!"

Without Rafael to guide Meta-Bee, Fligflag was getting the best of Meta-Bee. Meanwhile, Rafael was still working on his test.

"This is too easy," whispered Rafael. He was still working when Meta-Bee was calling.

"Rafael, please tell me you're almost done with the test!"

"Not even close," he whispered back. "What's going on?"

"Kelly and Fligflag ambushed me!"

"What?!"

"I need your help!"

"But, but I—"

"Rafael, be quiet!" said Ms. Georges.

"Oh, sorry miss." He whispers back, "Oh man! Okay, hang on, let me finish this test."

"Hurry up!"

The mystery medabot was lurking in the shadows of the trees when it saw Meta-Bee being ambushed by Fligflag.

"This isn't a fair fight," she said. "But allow me to even the odds."

It aimed at Fligflag in the left of the head, and shot. Fligflag was struck.

"What was that?!" said Kelly.

Meta-Bee had no idea what was going on. But he didn't hesitate to capitalize. "Hey-yaaa!" Meta-Bee cried as he punched Fligflag causing him to go down.

"Fligflag!" Kelly runs over and picks him up.

Meta-Bee was watching until he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who goes there?" he asked aiming his cannons. A dark being wearing a black old rag cape jumped out and quickly dashed her way out.

"Who was that?" he asked himself.

Rafael was just finishing up his test. He then over heard Meta-Bee and Kelly's conversation.

"Serves you right for being a big cheater!" yelled Meta-Bee.

"Cheater?" thought Rafael to himself.

"If you always take the easy way through, and never really do things right, you're always going to be a cheater and a loser your whole life!" he said.

"A cheater and a loser?" thought Rafael to himself. That was his conscience trying to get through him.

"This isn't over bug!" cried Kelly. "Tell Rafael to be ready after school tomorrow because you're going down!" He runs off carrying Fligflag in his arms.

"Yeah right! Cheaters always finish last!"

"Cheaters always finish last?" Rafael thought to himself. He then started to guilt over what he was doing. He always talked about being on the straight path through life, and here he was, cheating. He knew this wasn't right. He got up from his seat.

"Ms. Georges? I need to take the test over again tomorrow."

"Why, you didn't finish?" she asked.

"No. I—I've been cheating."

Everyone gasped.

"Cheating? But why?"

"I didn't understand the material," he said. "Lately I've been lazy with my school work since I got Meta-Bee. But I know with studying and determination I know I can pass the test. If it's okay with you, I want another chance."

"Well I'm very disappointed with you Rafael," said Ms. Georges. "This isn't like you. But since you did the right thing and was honest, I'll give you another try."

"Thank you Ms. Georges!"

**''THE NEXT DAY.''**

Rafael's dad was looking at the recent test he took. His mom was on the couch looking at a magazine, smoking, and Leslie was making dinner.

"Well the poor boy stayed up all night studying," said Leslie, stirring a big pot of beans.

"Really," he said still looking at the test.

"It's still passing," said Rafael.

"Yeah, barely," said Meta-Bee.

"Well, it is higher than an F," said his dad. "A 65% is better than a 20."

He saw worried looks on Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"Oh alright," said his dad taking pity. "I guess I can take a 65. You can robattle again."

"Really?" asked Rafael excitedly.

"Anything to get you out of the house," said his mom.

"Horray!" cheered Rafael and Meta-Bee. "Free at last! Free at last!"

After school, Kelly was waiting for Rafael and Meta-Bee to show up. Pamela, her posse, Eduardo, Justin, Enrica, everyone Rafael knew was there. Even the nerds.

"They're here!" yelled Justin.

They come up walking.

"It's about time," said Kelly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Rafael. "But we accept your challenge."

"That is, if you still want to robattle us," said Meta-Bee.

"Are you kidding?" said Kelly. "I've been looking forward to this all week. Prepare to lose Rafael!"

"Then it's agreed!"

Mr. Referee appeared out of the trash can.

"I declare this match a submission robattle! Each medabot will fight until one remains standing. The loser will then offer a medapart to the winner, for keeps. Medafighters ready? Medabots, robattle!"

"Get him Fligflag!" ordered Kelly.

"Dodge and reflect!" said Rafael.

Meta-Bee tried to strike Fligflag but Fligflag was quicker.

"Disappear into no where!" said Kelly.

Fligflag used camouflage to hide himself near the trees and bushes.

"Aw man, I can't see where he is," said Rafael.

"Me neither."

"Now Fligflag!"

Fligflag appeared from hiding and then attacked Meta-Bee.

"Ah!"

"WARNING META-BEE 40 PERCENT DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM," said Rafael's medawatch.

"Use your stretch tentacles Fligflag! Wrap and squeeze the air out of his medabot!"

Fligflag stretched out his tentacles and wrapped around Meta-Bee.

"Meta-Bee!"

"META-BEE CRITICAL DAMAGE INCREASING BY 20%."

Meta-Bee's head and stomach were crackling with blue electricity.

"Grr, oh! Meta-Bee, do you see any weak points?"

"All I see is—huh? Wait!" He looks at Fligflag's left shoulder. "Wait a minute, I think I see him struggling with that arm!"

"Of course," said Rafael. "Eye of the tiger. Meta-Bee, go for his shoulder!"

"Got it!" He struggles to move his arm to fire. He begins to fire at Fligflag's shoulder. Fligflag immediately releases his grip.

"No Fligflag!" cries Kelly.

"WARNING FLIGFLAG 100% DAMAGE TO LEFT ARM. FUNCTION CEASE."

"Now Meta-Bee, use your rockets at his other arm!"

"Missile launch!" He launches his seeker missiles.

''WARNING FLIGFLAG 100% DAMAGE TO RIGHT ARM. FUNCTION CEASE."

_Without Fligflag's arms, he can't stretch his tentacles of doom anymore, _thought Kelly. _But he can still hide! _"Camouflage Fligflag!" He hides.

"Uh-oh," said Meta-Bee. "Do something Rafael."

"I don't know where he is."

Fligflag used the resources to appear invisible. He continued to strike at Meta-Bee back and forth.

"META-BEE FULL BODY HIT NEARING CRITICAL DAMAGE," said Rafael's medawatch.

"Meta-Bee hold yourself!"

He hugs himself.

"Not like that!" scold Rafael.

"Then what do you—ah!"

"Okay, get ready to launch your rockets again."

"These are my last rockets! You sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Fligflag is going to attack you from behind again. Okay when I say now, turn around, and fire!"

"But what if you're wrong? What if I miss? What if I—?"

"Now!"

He turns around and fires his rockets. Just as Rafael had predicted, Fligflag tried to attack from behind. But all he caught was two rockets in his circuits. He falls to the ground.

"Fligflag?" asked Kelly nervously. His medal pops out.

"Function ceased! Meta-Bee wins!"

"Yes!" cried Rafael.

"No! I had it all planned out! You're dead meat the next time we meet Felix!" He grabs Fligflag and runs off.

"I'll be waiting!" yells Rafael.

"So I trust everything went great?" said the lead nerd.

"Oh yeah, here's your medabot back," he said handing him back the medawatch.

"Don't forget our deal," said the tall nerd.

"What deal? Oh," he realizes.

He moves toward Pamela, anime style.

"Hey Pamela, hope you don't have any plans tonight because you're going on a date!"

"A date?" she asked. "With who?"

"Pamela, your robattling power fills up the emptiness of my heart," said the tall nerd.

She gasps and gets angry at Rafael.

"You set me up with this loser?!" she screamed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said the tall nerd.

"Uh, I'm gonna go now." Rafael runs off.

"WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! GET BACK HERE! RAFAEL!" She started chasing him around.

''WILL PAMELA HAVE THE WORST TIME OF HER LIFE? EBCAUSE THAT'S WHAT RAFAEL WISHES FOR! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – GX!

Today's status:

Meta-Bee defeats Fligflag and acquires his arm.

More Medabots, More Power!


	8. For Better or For Worse part 1

**''RAFAEL AND JUSTIN WERE WATCHING THE WORLD MEDABOT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AT HIS HOUSE. THINGS WERE GETTING INTENSE.''**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announced the announcer. "Welcome to the annual 13th medabot championship match! Please welcome, the current world champion!" A tall girl that looks 17 was walking to get the center of attention; she was walking alongside with a red KBT type medabot.

"It's her!" said Rafael as he and Justin stood up from the couch. "The world champion Cynthia!" Cynthia was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a long black coat. She had long blond hair with a long bang that covered one of her eyes, and two black sort of pigtails sticking from the top of her head.

"She's been champion for 3 years!" said Justin.

"And I only had Meta-Bee for 6 months," said Rafael.

"And the challenger!" A young 14 year old punk wearing full black with a red Mohawk walked to the stage with his medabot Gorem 2.

"Now, let's see the reigning champion medabot!" Cynthia's red KBT medabot jumped up and prepared for battle.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Arcbeetle specialty, the Prominence

The referee was about to declare the robattle.

"Medafighters ready?"

"This is going to be a cinch!" said the punk. Cynthia said nothing.

"Medabots ready? Medabots, robattle!"

"Your medabot is going down!" said the punk. "Gorem attack!" Gorem 2 roared and floated towards Arcbeetle.

"Arcbeetle, wait to attack until I command," ordered Cynthia. "Begin storing energy now." Arcbeetle began to glow.

"Finish it Gorem!" Gorem 2 roared and was about to pound Arcbeetle.

"Prominence." Arcbeetle released the stored energy and fried Gorem 2. Gorem 2 dropped dead and its medal popped out.

"And in record time, Cynthia retains her gold!" The crowd cheered.

"How many seconds was that?" Rafael asked Justin.

"12!" said Justin amazed looking up from his watch.

"Oh my god," said Rafael taking a seat on the couch. "Do you know what this means?"

"That your head is big?" asked Justin.

"Shut up," laughed Rafael. "But no. Cynthia is a goddess! A legend! My role model!"

"She's hot," gazed Justin in space.

"Dude!" said Rafael disgusted. "She's as old as my sister!" The thought of Leslie ever getting a boyfriend made the boys shudder.

"She's so strong," said Justin. "No body can beat her."

_But one day when she and I meet,_ thought Rafael._ I will. _He suddenly felt a dart behind his neck.

"Ow!" he rubbed his neck. "The heck? Meta-Bee!" Meta-Bee came out laughing.

"Perfect shot!" he cheered. "That's one for the bull's eye!"

"Oh if it's an eye you want!" Rafael started to jump over the furniture just to get to Meta-Bee.

"Get back here you little ungrateful—" Meta-Bee was too fast.

"You can't catch me, I'm the medabot!" sang Meta-Bee. He knocked over a vase.

"Dude!" screamed Rafael.

"I'm getting out of here. Now!" Justin zipped out the door. Rafael got on top of the couch, and salted across the living room until he knocked down Meta-Bee.

"Gotcha! Now I'm gonna—"

"My vase!"

Meta-Bee and Rafael look up at their mom near the broken vase.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carrasco," said Meta-Bee sucking up. "I warned your son not to—"

"Oh put a cork in it!" snapped Rafael.

"I don't care who broke my vase," said his mom. "You, no allowance! And you, get a broom and sweep this up!" She stormed out.

"Thanks a lot 'Bee," said Rafael.

"How is this my fault?" asked Meta-Bee sweeping up the mess.

"If you hadn't knocked over the vase—"

"Well maybe if you weren't chasing me around—"

"Quiet!" yelled his mom. Rafael and Meta-Bee didn't say a word again. Later they met up with Enrica.

"What's up with you?" she asked him.

"I had a bad morning thanks to this bug," he muttered.

"But are you excited?" she asked.

"About what?" he responded.

"Hell-o! The school tournament? The one that happens every year?" She pulled out an ad from her pocket and showed it to him.

"The school tournament. Ohmygod I can't believe!" he exclaimed. "Where do I sign?"

A girl behind him chuckles. "Don't tell me you're really thinking of entering your name in the tournament."

"What if I am?" Rafael turns around.

"I wouldn't bother," said Pamela. "Unless you wanna get embarrassed by me."

"Yeah right," said Meta-Bee.

"Any way, you better not enter that tournament unless you wanna suffer the agony of defeat." She and her boys walk away laughing.

"I'll show them agony of defeat—and to hand, and the face," Meta-Bee muttered angrily.

"Agony of defeat?" Rafael said. "Hmm." Later that day, Rafael went over to Martin's pawn shop for some advice.

"A medabot should always be in tip-top shape when it comes to robattling," Martin explained, wiping his counter clean. "You can't have a medabot that's already beaten up continue to fight, now can you?"

"I guess not," said Rafael, sucking the straw of his soda.

"My advice," began Martin. "Is that you take Meta-Bee apart and give him a thorough tune up."

"I would," started Rafael. "But Meta-Bee goes ballistic every time I try to take out his medal. It's like he doesn't trust me."

"He is a very independent medabot," agreed Martin. "Because if you take out his medal, then he won't be able to move on his own."

"I'll try talking to him tonight," said Rafael finishing his soda. "Later Martin." Later that night, Rafael wanted to talk to Meta-Bee."

"You wanna take out my medal?!" said Meta-Bee. "No way in hell that's happening."

"Look, Martin said that if I wanted you to be ready for the school tournament next week," explained Rafael. "that I would have to take you apart and give you a clean up."

"I don't need one," Meta-Bee ignored him. "I'm fine the way I am. Now if you'll excuse me." Meta-Bee when straight to playing Halo.

"What!?" Rafael couldn't believe it. "You beat the level I couldn't?"

"Gotcha!" mimicked Meta-Bee.

"Hey, that's my catchphrase!" said Rafael.

"I know, isn't it catchy?"

"Argh!" Rafael had enough. He took his rain coat and stepped out.

"Hey medabot," said his mom. "Do me a favor and take out the garbage."

"Why do I have to take out the garbage?" asked Meta-Bee. "You have a son with two legs."

"And I'll also have a son with a medabot living outside the street," his mom said.

Meta-Bee puts down his controller. "Fine!" He grabs the trash bag and zooms out the door. It was only 7 pm, it was dark outside, cloudy, and raining. Meta-Bee was whistling as he threw the trash away. He noticed somebody behind him. The figure was wearing a yellow raincoat with and a yellow rain hat.

"Pamela? What are you doing out here?"

"I want to tell you something," she said.

Rafael went over to Enrica's house.

"He's driving me nuts!" explained Rafael. "I can't take it anymore! He's always disrespecting me, calling me names, disobeys me, I just can't deal with him anymore."

"So what do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I spent a year's allowance on that thing, and now I'm starting to regret it," he said.

"Why don't you just get another medal?" Enrica asked.

"Because he's all I have," explained Rafael. He looks out the window. "It's getting late. I have to go home." He grabs his stuff and leaves. He decided to sneak through the alley to get to his house quicker. He spots Pamela and Meta-Bee from the distance. He hurries up.

"What?!" said Meta-Bee. "I don't believe him!"

"It's true," said Pamela. "he told everyone that as soon as he was a champion, he was going to get rid of you for someone stronger." She notices Rafael coming towards them. "If I were you, I'd ditch him before he ditches you." She runs off.

"Hey 'Bee," said Rafael. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" smugged Meta-bee angrily.

"What are talking about?"

"You didn't think I was gonna find out, did you?"

"Find _what_ out?" Rafael was getting anxious.

"That you're gonna get rid of me as soon as you find a new partner."

"What?!" Rafael exclaimed. "That is so not true!"

"Don't lie!" Meta-Bee screamed. "You've always hated me since the day you took me under your wing. I didn't ask to be stuck with you! It just happened! You never wanted me to begin with. You were just using me all this time to make yourself look better. Well not anymore!"

"I never said any of that stuff!" Rafael screamed back. "I don't know why the heck you would even believe any of that stuff! But if that's what you want to believe than fine! See if I care!"

"You're finished," growled Meta-Bee. "Because I'm finished with you."

Rafael just unstrapped his medawatch and just threw it at the floor in front of Meta-Bee. "Fine then! If that's the way you want it to be then so be it! We're through!" Meta-Bee just grabs the watch and turns his back on his ex-medafighter. Rafael turns his back to his ex-medabot and just walks back in to his house. That night Rafael had trouble sleeping. He was tossing and turning all night, worrying about Meta-Bee.

"Mom, I need to talk to somebody," began Rafael the next morning as he walked in the kitchen as his mom was pouring herself coffee. "But since you're here look..." His mom just cocked her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Something happened last night," continued Rafael.

His mother instantly knew. "Oh just flip the mattress over, no one knows," she scowled eager to leave the kitchen with her coffee.

Rafael shook his head desperately. "Not that! Meta-Bee and I had a fight."

"Did you kiss and make up in the end?" joked his mom harshly.

"No!" said Rafael. "He ran away."

"Well it's about time," his mom said as she got up from the table and went to pour herself more coffee.

"What?" Rafael was aghast.

"Me and my girl friends knew all about the affairs you had with your medabot."

"Affairs?" Rafael couldn't believe his own mother. "We were just friends!"

"Yeah," his mom winked at him. "We'll go with that." Rafael just shook his head again.

"And now that he's gone," Rafael said. "I don't know whether to feel happy or sad."

"Well when you end a relationship—"

"Mom!" Rafael scowled.

"The point is," his mom finished. "It ain't good to go down that road again."

"You're right," agreed Rafael. "I don't need him. I can get a better medabot. One who will show me some respect!" Leslie walked in and heard it. She looked at her mom, and they both burst out laughing.

Rafael's face turned red with embarrassment. "This sucks! I'm going to school!" He grabbed his bag and stormed out angrily. The rest of the day was hard for him. He got a D- on his math fractions test, he was beat up again by Kelly (Meta-Bee wasn't around to have his back), and then came the semi finals. Rafael was surprised to see Meta-Bee fighting out there alone. Of course Meta-Bee was crushing every medabot like there was no tomorrow. Rafael and Meta-Bee gave each other the silent treatment. Meta-Bee fought against the following medabots and won: Armorparadeen, Botafly, Chimerator, and Dashbutton. Will also entered the tournament and smoked all the medabots in Sumilidon's path: Agadama, Aviking, and including even Pam's Pepper-Cat, last year's champion. Carmen was there too and she noticed Rafael.

"Hi Rafael," she said.

"Hey Carmen," he said.

"You and Meta-Bee are doing pretty well," she said. "Maybe you two could end up headlining the main event."

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said.

"Why?"

"Meta-Bee and I are through. He's on his own right now. I'm just here watching robattles."

"Wait so you two aren't a team anymore?" she asked. "Why?"

"I rather not say," Rafael said. He took a deep breath.

"So you two are officially done?"

"That's what I said."

"Regardless of one fight, you two are still a team," said Carmen. "Whether or not, you're going to need this." She hands him his medawatch. He says nothing and takes the watch.

"How...how did you...?"

"See you around," she said. She left. Rafael just looked at his watch for a long time. It was time for the main event, the two finalists: Meta-Bee and Sumilidon. Will looked psyched, however Rafael was just like, "Yeah, whatever."

"Good afternoon boys and girls," spoke Dr. Ong, the school principal. "First I would like to start by saying—"

"Get on with it!" yelled a student from the crowd.

"Who said that?!" snapped Dr. Ong. She looked around. "Who ever said that is suspended! Anyway, this is our 10th annual—"

"Aw come on!" The crowd booed and moaned. They just wanted to see the match happen and go home. Dr. Ong was pissed.

"Please welcome my special guest here today. He has been working with medabots his whole life and he is the president of the Medabot Corporation, Dr. Aki." The school clapped their hands.

"Hello kids," greeted Dr. Aki. "It gives me great pleasure to be here today and judge the final robattle that is about to happen here. Let's give it up for our finalists." Will and Rafael waved to the crowd. Their medabots did the same.

"First, give it up for 4th grader Rafael Felix!" Rafael raised his pinky and thumb on each hand and raised them up high in the air. Half the school cheered for him including his friends. Several people booed at him including Kelly and Pamela. (and even Meta-Bee)

"Then give it up for 5th grader Will Freer!" Will, as arrogant and cocky as he is, flashed a smile and waved to the crowd. The whole school went nuts. Nobody booed at him.

"It takes great pride to robattle with all your will," continued Dr. Aki. "That your school can rely on you to give us a show."

"That's right," said Will grinning again.

"And I know that both of these medabots respect their medafighters."

"Ha!" scoffed Rafael out loud. The whole school just looked at him and gave him a "What the hell?" look.

"Boys, you know the rules," Mr. Referee came to them both. "I want a clean robattle you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Will growing impatient. "I just wanna robattle."

"You got it kid?" the referee asked Rafael.

"Yeah, whatever," he said quietly.

"Alright, medafighters ready? Medabots, robattle!"

"Sumilidon, attack!" ordered Will. Sumilidon roared and charged. Rafael just folded his arms and not declared an order. Meta-Bee was on his own. Sumilidon used his hammer fist and plowed Meta-Bee in the gut.

"WARNING TORSO 20% DAMAGE," rang Rafael's medawatch. Meta-Bee got on his feet and blocked each slash Sumilidon threw at him.

"Looks like Metabee is having some trouble launching an attack," announced Dr. Aki. Sumilidon hammered Metabee but he grabbed it and threw him aside. Sumilidon quickly got back up and punched Metabee in the gut. He fell back.

"C'mon!" said Will. "I've robattled you before. You can do better than that!"

_I know that,_ thought Rafael. _As of right now, I'm all alone. _Sumilidon tried to slash Meta-Bee, he ducked, but fell right for a hammer fist.

"Oof!" Meta-Bee crashed down hard.

"WARNING WARNING HEAVY BODY DAMAGE."

"It appears that Sumilidon maybe to much for Meta-Bee to handle," said Dr. Aki. "But what is up with his medafighter?"

"What are you doing?" called Justin from the crowd. "Order your medabot to attack!"

"He's not my medabot," said Rafael.

"Huh?" said his friends. They all looked at each other.

"Sumilidon, shadow sword!" commanded Will. Sumilidon charged for Meta-Bee.

"Whoa!" he yipes. He dodged and fired his cannons, but Sumilidon was too quick. Meta-Bee grunts.

"Face it medabot," said Will. "You're nothing compared to Sumilidon."

"Yeah? Well take this!" Meta-Bee launched his seeker missiles and fired his laser cannons.

"How do you like that?" asked Meta-Bee. Will just grinned.

"Engage disrupter!" he yelled.

"What?" Meta-Bee couldn't hear right. Sumilidon's body started to glow green. Meta-Bee's rockets exploded.

"Hahaha," chuckled Meta-Bee. "Looks like your disrupter failed!"

"Did it?" shot Will. The reaction from Meta-Bee's rockets blew up in his face. Meta-Bee was severely hurt.

"WARNING LEGS DAMAGED LEFT ARM DAMAGED FUNCTION CEASED. SEVERE BODY DAMAGE. TOTAL SHUT DOWN IMINANTE." Meta-Bee's body was releasing steam.

"I have to say," began Will. "I'm rather disappointed with your performance Rafael."

"Huh?" Rafael looked up.

"I expected a challenge from you. But all I got was a worthless match from you. You're a joke." Some kids booed.

"Boo! This match sucked!" the crowd went. "FINISH IT OFF! Finish it! Finish it!"

"You heard the crowd," said Will. ("Finish it!") "Sumilidon, do it. End this now with Hammer fist!"

Sumilidon charged for Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee was defenseless. Sumilidon jumped up, and slammed his fist hard on Meta-Bee's head. The crowed groaned in pain. Rafael stared in shock. Meta-Bee's had a giant crack and his horns fell apart. His hatch opened and out popped his medal. It was over.

"Function ceased!" yelled the referee. "Sumilidon wins!" The crowd went nuts. Rafael just awed in shock. So did all of his friends. He had lost for the very first time.

''TO BE CONTINUED''


	9. For Better or For Worse part 2

"Function ceased!" announced Mr. Referee. "And this year's champion is Will Freer!" The whole school cheered.

"I gotta say," said Will coming toward Rafael. "Your performance was pretty disappointing. What happened? Lost your touch so soon?" Rafael was just kneeling near his medabot with his head down.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Rafael just said nothing. Will snapped and socked Rafael in the jaw hard. The school gasped. So did Enrica and Carmen. Rafael had a trick of blood on his lip.

"When you decide to stop feeling sorry for yourself, you know where to find me. Then we can have ourselves a real battle. C'mon Sumilidon. We have another trophy to polish." Sumilidon holding the trophy walks behind him. The bell rang. It was the end of school. Everyone was rushing to go home. Rafael remained back. So did Enrica and Carmen.

"Don't worry Rafael," soothe Carmen. "You'll get it next time."

"There won't be a next time," Rafael spoke softly. "I'm done."

"What!?" Enrica exclaimed. "What do you mean you're done?" Rafael just got his medabot and the medal and just ignored her and left.

"I'm talking to you!" Get back here!" Enrica shouted after him. It was raining late at night. Rafael went out to the park carrying a shovel. He started digging as the rain was pouring hard on him. He then dropped the medal in the hole and buried it. After that was done with, he returned to his house and made a phone call.

"Hey Willy," he said on the phone. "Listen you still want that medabot? Okay. I'll drop it by tomorrow. Bye." He hung up.

"So that's it then, huh?" Rafael turns around and spots his sister at the doorway.

"Leslie!"

"So you're just giving up your dream of becoming the world's strongest medafighter?"

"What's the point if my medabot doesn't want to get along with me?" Rafael asked.

"He doesn't, or you won't?"

Rafael startled. "What?"

"This whole time, you two have been together, you've done nothing but scream and quarrel at each other. Not once have I seen you two have a peaceful conversation or even do something together. It's always fighting and shouting with you two."

"Well—"

"He may be your medabot, but that still doesn't mean you can just treat him as an object. Medabots are more than just machines Rafael. They're our friends." Leslie's argument left Rafael speechless.

Leslie nodded. "Yeah. I can be deep." She leaves and Rafael begins to think.

''COMMERCIAL BREAK''

The next morning, Rafael ran out of his house straight to the park.

"Whoa champ!" his dad said. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'll tell you later dad!" he yelled. When he made it, he tried to remember where he buried it.

"C'mon," Rafael thought desperately. "It's gotta be around here somewhere." The more he dug the ground, the more anxious he grew. He finally found the medal after endless digging. He inserted the medal in his medawatch. A voice groaned.

"Rafael? What are you—"

"I'm sorry Meta-Bee," sobbed Rafael as he started crying. "I'm sorry."

"What's this about?"

"It's all my fault," he continued. "I was a lousy medafighter. You're better off without me."

"Hey well it's my fault too," Meta-Bee said. "I should have listened to you more and showed you more respect.

"I don't blame you 'Bee," he said. "I wasn't much of a medafighter anyway. But you know what? It's not too late to redeem ourselves. Will requested an open challenge. Why don't we show him what we're made of?"

"Yeah! Now you're talking!" said Meta-Bee. "Transport my body so we can kick his butt!" Rafael remained in stunned silence. "Well, aren't you going to do it?" Rafael whispered into his medawatch.

"YOU WHAT?!" cried his medabot throughout the whole park that it scared birds out of the trees. Willy and his family had just finished packing up. They were on their way to Mexico for the weekend. Willy was just putting in Meta-Bee's body when...

"Oof! Ow!" Willy was jumped. They mysterious guy in black swiped Meta-Bee's body and ran off.

"Sorry for the beat down thank you!" When Willy regained his conscience, he noticed a small white paper gently floating down near him.

"$100?" he read the check. "I was going to sell that medabot for 200 pesos. Ah well. Good enough for me." Rafael kept on running.

"You got my body?" asked Meta-Bee over the medawatch.

"Yeah," said Rafael. He stopped and plugged in Meta-Bee's medal into his body.

"Wow!" said Meta-Bee. "I feel squeaky clean!"

"I fixed up your body before I gave to Willy," said Rafael.

"Thanks pal."

"No problem. Now come on!" It was sun set and they finally reached Encanto Park where Will was training.

"Will!" Will turned around and saw Rafael and Meta-Bee catching their breath.

"What do you panzees want?" he asked.

"We want another shot," Rafael panted.

"You may have beaten me last time," Meta-Bee said as he held a fist at them. "But that was just a minor inconvenience!"

"So what of it?" said Will. "You ready for round 2?"

"I was born ready!" said Rafael. "Meta-Bee, atta—"

"Hold it right there!" Rafael startled and saw Enrica, Carmen, Justin, Eduardo, Pamela and her goons, and even Leslie.

"You didn't think you were going to robattle with the support of your friends did you?" asked Enrica.

Rafael looked like he was going to cry with tears filled with happiness. "You guys are the best." His friends all gave him thumbs ups.

"Hello?" called out Will. "Are we going to have a battle or not?"

"It's agreed!" called out a voice. Just then a moving bush came their way. Mr. Referee jumped out.

"Then I officially declare this match—"

"We get it!" interrupted Will. "Sumilidon, strike him!" Sumilidon moved as fast as the speed of light.

Meta-Bee and Rafael startled. "Meta-Bee go!" ordered Rafael. Meta-Bee rammed straight into Sumilidon.

"You call that a take down?" said Will. "Sumilidon, show that bug what real power is all about!" Sumilidon used his legs and kicked Meta-Bee off him.

"Now, use hammer fist!" Sumilidon charged for Meta-Bee.

"Laser cannon!" Meta-Bee fired at Sumilidon, but he dodged every bullet.

"Why I don't believe it!" said Rafael. Sumilidon jumped up and bashed Meta-Bee across his head.

"METABEE HEAVY HEAD DAMAGE," said his medawatch.

_One more and it could be over,_ thought Rafael. "Come on Meta-Bee, think outside the box!" As Meta-Bee tried to get up, he saw a water fountain spitting out water. He then noticed the whole playing field was nothing but dirt, heavy dirt. An idea struck him.

"Rafael I got an idea!" he said.

"I trust you," Rafael said. "What is it?"

"Look at the field." Rafael saw it too. "Now look at the fountain." Rafael knew what he was talking about.

"Meta-Bee, use seeker missiles!"

"You got it!" It looked like he was going to aim at Sumilidon, but at the last moment he turns and launches his rockets at the fountain. It explodes and all the water spills out.

"What's water going to do to Sumilidon?" asked Will.

"Why don't you take a look at the ground?" Rafael asked.

"Huh? No!" Sumilidon's feet started to sink in. Sumilidon tried to run, but his feet were stuck.

"Nows our chance," said Rafael. "Laser cannon!" Meta-Bee began firing non stop at Sumilidon. His stats began to drop. Meta-Bee began taking giant steps through the mud just to get closer to Sumilidon.

_Sumilidon is taking a beating,_ Will realized. _He can't move with all that mud._ _But if it were gone..._ "Sumilidon, twirl your arms over and over as fast as you can! Create a strong gust!" Sumilidon did just that. A huge wind brewed.

"What's he doing?" struggled Meta-Bee shielding himself.

"I don't know!" answered Rafael shielding. In a matter of moments, The ground around them was as dry as they has started.

Rafael gasped. "The ground is dried!"

"And so are your chances of victory! Sumilidon, strike!" Sumilidon was able to use his speed and get a lot of shots at Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee vigorously tried to evade each blow, but was unsuccessful. Meta-Bee dropped to his knees.

"Sumilidon, finish it off with shadow sword!"

"Seeker Missiles Meta-Bee!"

Meta-Bee launched his rockets towards Sumilidon. Sumilidon sliced the rockets and they exploded in his face along with Meta-Bee. Both medabots were bounced back due to the impact. The whole area was covered in smoke and then it cleared out. Both Meta-Bee and Sumilidon were all scratched and beat up, but they both still struggled to get back up. It looked like it was anybody's robattle. Meta-Bee suddenly twitched in pain, and Rafael and his friends gasped. Meta-Bee collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Meta-Bee cannot continue the match!" said Mr. Referee. "Therefore Sumilidon is the winner!" Will just scoffed and walked away with Sumilidon following behind him. Rafael came to Meta-Bee's aide.

"Meta-Bee!" He held Meta-Bee in his arms.

Meta-Bee groans. "Sorry," he apologized. "I let you down."

"What are you talking about?" said Rafael with tears in his eyes. "You did your best! That's all that counts."

"Rafael!" His friends run up to him. "How's Meta-Bee doing?"

"He'll be alright," he assured them. Leslie put her hand on Rafael's shoulder.

"Friendship really is something, isn't it?" she asked. Rafael nodded.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to train harder," said Rafael. "Are you in?"

Meta-Bee got back up. "I'm in! Are you in?"

"I'm in. Are you?"

"Yes, you?"

"Uh-huh. You?"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" his friends shouted at them. Near them, the same mysterious medabot from the last few episodes was eying them, closely.

''WILL THE MYSTERIOUS MEDABOT EVER BE IDENTIFIED? CAN RAFAEL AND META-BEE BEAT WILL? AND IS THIS THE END OF RAFAEL AND META-BEE'S FIGHTING OR IS THIS JUST THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING NEW? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON

Medabots – GX!''

Today's status:

Rafaela and Meta-Bee made up and gave it all they had in the end toward Will but lost the match. No medaparts were wagered.

More Medabots, More Power!


	10. The Mystery Medabot Revealed!

**''IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT. PAST MIDNIGHT. NOT A SINGLE BEING OUT THERE EXCEPT A SMALL FIGURE RUNNING INTO THE DARKNESS ALONG WITH A MASKED MAN FIGURE IN PURSUIT''**

"Hahahahahahaha! You'll never escape mysterious medabot! Attack Dust-Rod!" The mysterious medabot tried to hold of Dust-Rod, but was unsuccessful.

"Getting tired mystery medabot? Oh no, not you. You can't get tired so quickly. Then your medal will drop in value! Hahahahaha!" The green mystery medabot stopped running to rest. Phantom X blocked the medabot's path from escaping.

"Dust-Rod attack it!" Dust-Rod struck. The mystery medabot's orange eyes glowed glowed a bright weary blue. So did Dust-Rod. His whole body was outlined with the blue glow. He appeared to be straining in pain.

"Such power!" Phantom X was amazed. The mystery medabot used psychic power and sent Dust-Rod flying toward a trash can.

"You want some?" the mystery medabot asked. "Come and get it." Dust-Rod jumped up and kicked the mystery medabot's left eye. The eye color that was once orange turned green. The mystery medabot startled back, holding the injured eye.

"I've been chasing you for many months now, and now I finally witnessed with my very own eyes what kind of power you hold." Dust-Rod struck the mystery medabot from behind, the medabot blocked a punch and spin kicked Dust-Rod out of presence. The mystery medabot glared at the phantom.

"Come and get me!" the phantom challenged. The mystery medabot let out a cry of war and at the same time, the phantom's second blue medabot Jolt electrocuted the mystery medabot. The phantom's medabot bounced back.

"You'll make a perfect addition to my collection," said the phantom.

"You'll never...control...my...will..." The mystery medabot collapsed in exhaustion. She tried to regain her strength, but was unsuccessful.

"At last you belong to me—" Her body vanished. "Huh? What the?" The phantom had a bewildered look on his mask as he looked around.

"We did it!" cried Squidguts as he was swinging away from the scene holding onto a rope, with the medabot tucked under his left arm with Shrimplips holding onto his neck. "This medabot now belongs to the Rubber –oof!" Squidguts crashed onto a giant building wall. The mystery medabot fell out of Squidguts's arm.

"Way to go dimwit!" said Shrimplips. The phantom came running toward them.

"You simpleton!" said the phantom. "I nearly had her in my grasp! Who do you think you are?" Seaslug and Gillgirl popped out of a red tent roof near them.

"We my friend," he said triumphantly. "happen to be the Rubber Robo gang!"

"The what?" Phantom X asked.

"The Rubber Robo gang!" repeated Seaslug.

"Doesn't ring a bell," said the phantom.

"We have our pictures on that ad right over there. Come on we spent a lot of money on that!" Seaslug points to the giant poster of them that says "Beware of the Robos!" pasted on the brick wall of the apartment.

"Sorry, still don't recognize you."

"We met you in that forest not too long ago!"

"Oh of course! You're those losers I took a bunch of medals from you," he remembered. "Thanks for the medals again."

"Oh whatever!" said Seaslug. "That mystery medabot is as good as ours!"

"What?!" said Phantom X. "You can't do that!"

"Oh can't we? Medabots, transport!" The Robos all transport their medabots.

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW MEDABOT STATS''

Whitesword specialty, Sword

Seagaru specialty, Laser Beam

Gokudo specialty, Stretch Punch

Gobanko specialty, Claw

"Very well then," agreed the phantom. "This city is not big enough for two villains. I shall annihilate you all at once. That will teach you for interfering with my plans for the last time!" Both of Phantom X's medabots charged for the Robos' medabots. As they fought, the mystery medabot slowly regained conscience and limped her way out of the scene. The phantom turned around to see if she was still there.

"Blast! She's gone!" The fighting stops.

"Say what?" Seaslug couldn't believe it.

"You Robos will pay for this you hear?" Phantom X held a fist at them.

"Ooh, we're so scared," mocked Seaslug. "What's a guy with a drama mask gonna do to us?"

"You'll see," he vowed. The phantom and his medabots flee away.

"Uh slug," started Squidguts. "I think he was serious."

"Who him? Nah."

"You better watch it Seaslug," warned Gillgirl. "He could pop out when we least suspect it. He could even try to steal our medabots' medals."

"Who'd wanna steal _our_ medals?" The medabots all look at Seaslug. "No offense," he says. They nod.

"But you're probably right Gillgirl," he finished. "He might try to pull something funny. So we'll have to be ready. Heheh." The next morning, Rafael were taking a walk through the park. They passed a freaky looking clown giving out balloons to children.

"That clown really freaked me out," said Rafael.

"Yeah, no kidding. I'm gonna be having nightmares about him watch," said Meta-Bee.

"Wait, medabots don't get nightmares, do they?" he asked.

"I—I honestly don't know," admitted Meta-Bee. As they walk they notice the mystery medabot, sitting on a stone bench.

"Rafael, check it out," said Meta-Bee. "It's a medabot."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Where do you think her owner is?"

"I don't know. I think she doesn't have one."

"You think she's a stray?" said Meta-Bee.

"That's what I said. Let's ask her." They walk toward the mystery medabot. The mystery medabot was trying to repair her damages with a screw she was using when she was startled.

"Excuse me," says Rafael. She startles and prepares to fight.

"Hey hey don't be alarmed, we don't want to fight you," said Meta-Bee.

The mystery medabot loosens up. "You don't?" she asks.

"Of course not."

"Where's your medafighter?" asked Rafael.

"I haven't any," she says.

"So she is a stray!" said Meta-Bee.

"What happened to your medafighter?"

"I've never had one," she said. "My brothers and sisters never had medafighters. We believed in working with each other. As for me, I've been asleep for a long time. It was not too long ago I was rewoken when a couple of archaeologists dug up my body. I was afraid they would tried to hurt me so I used my powers to scare them away. Ever since then, I've been alone, searching for a partner to aide by my side."

"Have you found anyone?" asked Meta-Bee.

"I've kept my eyes open, searching. Until I've recently came across a couple who I thought had potential. These two always worked together to over come any obstacle they came across."

"Who are they?" asked Rafael.

"You two," she responded.

"Us?" Meta-Bee and Rafael said. The medabot nodded.

"But what do you want from us?" said Meta-Bee.

"The way you two have always worked together inspired me so much," explained the medabot. "I've always believed in working only with medabots. But the bond you two shared has opened my eyes wider."

"What's up with your eye?" asked Meta-Bee. He was referring to the medabot's damaged green eye. "Oh, nothing."

"So what's your name?" asked Rafael.

"Yubelloria," responded the medabot.

"Yubelloria?" repeated Meta-Bee.

"Call me...Yubel."

''SCREEN FLIPS TO SHOW STATS''

Yubelloria specialty, ???

"So _Yubel,_" said Meta-bee. "What kind of medabot are you?"

"A physic medabot."

"Physic?" stuttered both Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"You mean, like with telekinesis and stuff?" asked Rafael.

"Yes," responds Yubel.

"Awesome!" said both Rafael and Meta-Bee.

"So Yubel, how about a robattle with me?" asked Meta-Bee. "I'd love to check out our strength."

"No," she said.

"What?" said Rafael disappointed.

"Oh come on," said Meta-Bee as his arms dropped.

"I'm sorry," she said as she got up. "But I do not use my powers for such nonsense." She begins to leave.

"Aw man," groaned Meta-Bee.

"But—" Rafael starts. Just then, the clown giving free balloons out to children blocked Yubel's path.

"You're not going anywhere, little medabot," said the clown. Rafael and Meta-Bee catch up to her. The clown took off his disguise, revealing Squidguts from the Rubber-Robo gang.

"It's those rubber-robo freaks!" said Rafael.

"I knew there was something suspicious about that clown!" said Meta-Bee.

"You better," started Squidguts. "believe it. Transport, Gobanko!" Gobanko appears.

"Out of the way kid," warned Squidguts. "I proclaim this medabot as official property of the Rubber-Robo gang!"

"Oh yeah right," said Meta-Bee. "There's no way I'm gonna let you touch her."

"Then I'll take you out. Go Gobanko!" Gobanko charged for Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee jumped back, Gobanko misses him and slams the ground hard (in slow motion) and then Meta-Bee releases his rockets at Gobanko. Gobanko gets back up.

"What?!" said Meta-Bee.

"I didn't work!" said Rafael.

"Of course it didn't," said Squidguts. "Gobanko is a lot stronger than your pathetic little bug." Just then Yubel's orange and now green eyes lit up. She used her telekinesis power on Gobanko. Gobanko was risen to the air. Rafael and Meta-Bee stared in awe. Yubel then lunged her hands down, also sending Gobanko crashing on a gray stone wall, causing him to function.

"Gobanko?" Squidguts couldn't believe the amazing power of Yubel.

"Alright!" cheered Rafael and Yubel.

Squidguts grabs Gobanko and his medal. "We'll be back!" he vowed, He ran off. Rafael and Meta-Bee kept cheering, Yubel collapsed toward the ground.

"Yubel!" said Rafael. They aided her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answered. "Just tired is all."

"You have a place to stay?" Meta-Bee asked her.

"I—"

"You can't wander off in this condition. The Rubber-Robos will get you for sure."

"I'll be fine, thank you," she replied weakly.

"No way," said Meta-Bee, helping her up. "Rafael, she's not strong enough to make it out on her own."

"You're right," said Rafael. "It's not safe for her to be out there. I know, you can stay at my place!"

"Yeah!" agreed Meta-Bee. "We can be room mates!"

"But we're room mates!" protested Rafael.

"What do you say Yubel?" asked Meta-Bee.

"Well..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Very well then," she agreed. They took her to their house.

"You can stay here as long as you like," said Leslie. "The more the merrier."

"Make yourself at home," Rafael's father said. "_Mi casa, su casa._"

"Thank you," said Yubel as she took her seat on the couch. Later that night, Rafael and Meta-Bee were playing video games. Yubel decided to just watch.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Meta-Bee. "It's a new high score!" He folded his arms in triumph.

"Wait a minute!" said Rafael. "No way you could have scored that high!"

"Are you calling me a cheater?" questioned Meta-Bee. "It's not my fault you suck at this game."

"I do not! The controller's stuck!"

"Oh sure, blame your equipment."

"You hunk of junk! You're the one who—"

"Are they always like this?" Yubel asked Leslie as she passed by them with a glass of chocolate milk.

Leslie laughs. "Yup! It's like one of the best things to watch in this house." Yubel and Leslie take another look at Meta-Bee and Rafael fighting.

"Are you kidding?" said Meta-Bee. "You're so bad even Roll could beat you at this game!"

"Why don't you just admit you're a cheater!?" Rafael said as he had Meta-Bee in a choke hold with the controller cable. Both Leslie and Yubel shared a good laugh. Yubel looked at them again and then started to feel bad with herself.

''COMMERCIAL BREAK''

Later that night, Yubel was outside Rafael's house.

"I'm sorry my friends," she said to herself. "But I am a wanted refugee. It is unsafe to be around me as I wish to drag you along with my misery." She begins to walk away. Just then, she gets struck from behind.

"So this is where you've been hiding, haven't you?" Yubel looks up and spots Phantom X standing on the street lamp. He jumps down.

"You again!" said Yubel.

"It's time to finish our fight." Both of Phantom X's medabots appear from each corner.

"I don't want to fight you," warned Yubel.

"The feeling's mutual," said the phantom. "But I must do whatever it takes to collect rare medals, no matter the cost!" Yubel begins to run away.

"They always run," said the phantom. "Move out!" The medabots chased Yubel. At home, while Rafael lay fast asleep, Meta-Bee came back from the bathroom and noticed a note on the desk. He read it and woke Rafael up.

"Rafael," Meta-Bee shook him. "Wake up."

Rafael groans. "What is it, Meta-Bee?"

"Look." Meta-Bee hands him the note. As the medabots were chasing Yubel into the park, she tripped for a short moment but that second allowed Dust-Rod and Jolt to attack her. She tried to escape.

"There's no where to run, Yubelloria," said the phantom, coming out from the shadow. Yubel tried to run away in the other direction. Just then, a couple more medabots blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Rubber-Robos appeared out of thin air. Yubel gasped.

"Not you clowns again," said the phantom.

"Hey, hey," said Seaslug. "We're not here to fight you just yet. We're also here to get Yubel's medal."

"I was here first, just as I was last time."

"We figured if we combine our power together," suggested Shrimplips, still sucking on his pacifier "we'll take down Yubel for good. Then we can settle our differences and the winner gets Yubel's medal!"

"Sounds like a plan," said the phantom. "But I work alone." Jolt zapped all of the Robos' medabots. Dust-Rod shrewed a gust and aimed at Yubel, flying her toward a tree as she tried to escape. Yubel's power was weakening. Dust-Rod and Jolt began closing in on Yubel. Suddenly a couple of rockets blasted Jolt and Dust-Rod away from Yubel. From the darkness, Meta-Bee came running toward them. Meta-Bee jumped up and kicked Jolt in the face. Meta-Bee fired his lasers at both Dust-Rod and Jolt. Meta-Bee started firing his lasers at Both Dust-Rod and Jolt. He fired most of the bullets at Jolt, and then caught Dust-Rod and slammed him onto Jolt. Rafael came running up behind.

"Rafael, Meta-Bee," Yubel said astonished.

"We're here to help you Yubel," said Rafael. "We won't let those goons take away your medal."

"Yeah, unless they make something of it," said Meta-Bee.

"Thank you, my friends," Yubel said gratefully.

"Big deal!" said Seaslug. "So you brought some reinforcements. We'll take you both out. Attack my medabots!" Their medabots charged for Meta-Bee and Yubel.

"What are you doing?" shouted Rafael at the phantom.

"Hmm? It's every being for themselves!" said the Phantom. "Dust-Rod, Jolt, exterminate these weaklings." Dust-Rod created a whirlwind at the Robo's medabots while Jolt electric-bolted Meta-Bee.

"META-BEE, FULL BODY DAMAGE NEARING CRITICAL POWER FAILURE," said Rafael's medawatch.

"Power failure?" Rafael thought. "What does that mean?"

Meta-Bee and Yubel fought hard to fend off the Robos and the phantom's medabots, but even they struggled and took many beatings. Gokudo punched Meta-Bee hard into some bushes. Whitesword and Gobanko ambushed Yubel. Dust-Rod's dust storm sent Seagaru flying and Jolt with his thunder zaps fried both Whitesword and Gobanko. Yubel was severely hurt as well as Meta-Bee. Meta-Bee crawled out of the bushes he was thrown into and launched his rockets right at Jolt. He then rushed toward Yubel.

"How you holding up?" he asked her.

"Not so good," she groaned. "My body is just too weak and damaged from my previous fights to take anymore fighting."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll keep battling until my last breath." He yelled and ran toward Dust-Rod, but Jolt quickly got back up and drop kicked Meta-Bee in the gut.

"Meta-Bee!" cried Rafael. Meta-Bee was badly hurt. He knew he couldn't risk anymore attacks from this battle, but the only concern in his mind was to save Yubel's medal.

"Dust-Rod, Jolt, finish him off!" Dust-Rod creates a whirlwind and Jolt zaps it with his bolts. They lunged the electric wind right at Meta-Bee slamming him toward a tree. His whole body cackled with sparks. He dropped.

"FUNCTION CEASED, FUNCTION CEASED," rang Rafael's medawatch.

Rafael gasps. "It can't be. Meta-Bee!"

"Gokudo! Stretch punch!" ordered Seaslug from behind a tree. "Seagaru, laser beam!" Gokudo's stretch punch knocked down Dust-Rod, but Jolt leaped high in the sky and zapped Seagaru and fried him. Gokudo was left alone to fend off against the forces of Dust-Rod and Jolt. While Dust-Rod dealt with Gokudo, Jolt zapped Yubel.

"Okay Jolt, time to claim her medal." Yubel's green and orange eyes lit up. She rose on her feet and her whole body glowed in blue.

"Ugh!" the phantom covered his eyes. "It can't be. The medaforce!"

"The medaforce?" said Rafael, as he aid his medabot.

"MEDAFORCE!" Yubel unleashed all of her power toward the phantom and the Robos' medabots. A big explosion shook the whole park. Yubel fell on her knees.

"Good riddance," she panted. After the smoke cleared out, Gokudo's medal ejected out of his body, but Jolt and Dust-Rod barely rose up from the blast.

"No..." groaned Yubel. She couldn't believe it. Now normally a regular medaforce attack would take out just about any medabot in the way, but because she her strength was already drained, her medaforce didn't really have much of an effect on the medabots as a normal one would.

"You fail again, Yubelloria," said the phantom. "Why not just surrender your medal to me and save yourself another beating? Take a look around. There's no one here that can save you anymore. Your last line of defense was taken out by my invincible medabots." She turns and looks at Rafael, still caring for Meta-Bee. "You might as well give up."

"Don't listen to him Yubel," yelled Rafael.

"It's only one more medabot," said the phantom.

"I'll never give up to you..."

"Do it, or my medabots will destroy you!"

"Leave her alone," groaned a voice. Rafael looks around and realized the voice came from Meta-Bee.

"Leave her alone or else!" he choked. The phantom just chuckled at Meta-Bee's incompetence.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He rose to his feet and his whole body was consumed with a bunch of colorful rainbow lights. Rafael looked amazed.

"Wow," he said to himself. "Pretty."

`What?!" startled the phantom. "He has a rare medal too?"

"YOU'LL NEVER STOP AT ONE," said Meta-Bee. "MEDAFORCE!!!" The whole park lit up with a bright white light. When the light faded, both of Phantom X's medabots were fried.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Freeze!" Suddenly the entire park was surrounded with cops. The neighbors from across the street called the police when they started noticing all the commotion and flashing lights in the park.

"Hey look it's the phantom!" said one of the cops.

"You'll never take me alive!" The phantom throws a smoke ball on the ground initiating his escape. The cops all look around. They then spot the phantom sitting on the ground, coughing.

"That usually works in movies," the phantom said to himself. "Ah!" A bunch of cops all jumped on him at once, preventing his escape.

"Crap it's the cops!" said Gillgirl. "We better run for it."

"Freeze!" Detective Tanner holds out his gold shiny badge. The Robos all put up their arms.

"We didn't do anything officer we swear!" cried Seaslug.

"That's what they all say," said Tanner. "You uh, rubber space aliens or whatever are coming downtown for questioning. Everyone here is getting questioned!"

As the cops were pushing the Robos into their car, they had a little dispute.

"I knew I should have retired for good!" said Gillgirl.

"Yeah, way to go Seaslug," said Shrimplips.

"Hey, we can still get out of this," said Seaslug.

"How?" asked Gillgirl.

"Uh, I'm working on it." They all groan. Rafael and Yubel help Meta-Bee to his feet. Detective Tanner noticed them but they were all gone. The next morning, bright and early, Rafael and Meta-Bee were there to say their good-byes to Yubel.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" said Meta-Bee sadly.

"Don't feel bad," said Yubel. "I won't be gone forever.

"You think our paths will ever cross again?" he asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She holds out her hand, and Meta-Bee shakes it.

"Thank you my friends, I'll see you all again someday." And with that, she turns around and walks away. Her brown cloak, swishing due to the morning chilly breeze. They kept watching her as she further and further walked away until she could no longer be seen.

"Why didn't you tell me you had one of those, _rare_ medals?" Rafael asked.

"To be honest, I had no idea my medal was so valuable," said Meta-Bee. "Looks like you got yourself a super strong medabot."

"Oh calm down," scoffed Rafael. A man walks up behind them. He clears his voice. Rafael and Meta-Bee turn around.

"It's good to see you again, Rafael. Meta-Bee."

"Detective Tanner!" said Rafael. "What do you want from us?"

"I noticed you two at the park late at night past your curfew," said Tanner. "I also suspect you two were involved with the whole incident that happened last night. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you two downtown."

"You mean..." started Rafael.

"We're going..." continued Meta-Bee.

"To jail?" they both finished. Tanner just gave them a strong look.

"Meta-Bee?" Rafael looked at his medabot.

"Rafael?" Meta-Bee looked back. Suddenly they both hugged each other and started to cry.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Rafael pouted.

"I don't want to be the bad guy!" Meta-Bee pouted back.

"We're the nicest guys we know!" said Rafael.

"And the best looking!" said Meta-Bee.

"And the smartest!" said Rafael.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Meta-Bee.

''NOW THAT PHANTOM X AND THE RUBBER-ROBOS ARE LOCKED UP BEHIND BARS, STAY TUNE FOR WHAT'S IN STORE FOR RAFAEL AND META-BEE''

More Medabots, More Power!

''END OF MEDABOTS GX''


End file.
